


RWBY: Grimm Apocalypse

by StormyNight14



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gore, Grimm Apocalypse, Horror, Modern AU, Other tags to be added, Romance, The Grimm are kinda like Zombies in this, apocalypse au, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyNight14/pseuds/StormyNight14
Summary: Ruby is thrown into a Grimm apocalypse and gets separated from her family, unsure of what happened to her sister. As she meets new friends along the way they become a team, now they will be fighting for their lives, as they need to discover the truth and find an antidote to cure this pandemic.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	1. Judgment Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I had this AU planned for a while but I’m not the best at writing, so if you see any problems like grammar and spelling, point it out, It will help me a lot thanks. This fanfic will get a little dark, but don’t worry I like to write more fluff! Just trying my take on horror. Anyway, Enjoy!

It was just like any other day, the sun shining brightly, bird’s singing sweetly and everyone was going on with their days as normal. It all happened so suddenly, the sun’s lovely warmth became a scorching disarray, the birds were deadly silent, and everything else was pure chaos. The terrifying flames consumed everything in its path, but that wasn’t the worst of it - these monsters - their bodies were dark and covered in bones that spiked out of their flesh, they resemble humans or what was left of humans. The monsters' only purpose was to devour what was left of humanity.

But under all that chaos, and the rubble that fell from the battle that happened long before between the army and these monsters. A girl, with short black hair which was dyed crimson at the tips, was trapped under the wreckage, her right side completely covered. Her fingers twitched slightly as she slowly shifted her body, luckily nothing important was fractured. She opened her eyes slowly; her vision was blurred as they adjusted to her surroundings, she could just barely hear the distorted noise around her.

The cries and chaos ended soon before she awoke, all that was left was the thick smoke - the remaining traces of the fires- partly clouding her view. She started to cough violently, her body felt numb, tingly and rigid, she was in a state of confusion unsure of what even happened, her hearing slowly returned, she could faintly hear the sirens still alarming off in the distance. ‘What’s going on?’ she thought. She shifts her body to move out from under the rubble, she slowly reached her left arm forward, and clutched the ground with all the force she could muster and dragged herself forward, the mud and dust catching beneath her fingers, but she didn’t care about that at the moment. ‘Oh, god.’ She thought. She gasps, as fear, uncertainty, and dread floods her emotions as tears well up in the corner of her eyes. 

She came to realise her arm was trapped under the rubble, her right arm felt raw and gashed, she must have not felt it, due to the adrenaline that numbed out the pain at the time, despite that she wouldn’t allow herself to give up. She needed to find out what happened to her town and more importantly her family. She slowly put the pieces together and recalled what had just happened moments before or sometime before. ‘Yang?’ the thought of her sister lingered; she was just with her moments ago, wasn’t she. ‘How long was I out?’ She kept clawing her way to freedom. She tried to speak, call out for help, but no sound came out. What happened to her sister?

“...Y-Yang?” She tried to call out once more, but the only thing that was heard from the young girl was a hushed muffled cry. She never thought anything like this could happen in her wildest dreams. This would only happen in made-up stories shown in video games, movies or even comic books. Not in real life.  
She gradually and finally freed herself, her body was all scratch up and bruised, she had a large gash across her lower leg, still bleeding out. Her right arm looked horrible, all grazed and sliced. The pain was notable now. She tried to stand but only to collapse onto the ground again, she pushed herself up with one arm to crouch only to fall onto one knee, the pain still lingered. She noticed her clothes were all torn, she removed her scarlet hoodie, the name tag was faded and scratched but the name was still readable, ‘Ruby’. She ripped the sleeves off and wrapped them tightly around her gash on her leg to slow down the bleeding she gasped in distress as she tied the knot. Ruby tore the rest of her hoodie to carefully wrap up her arm. Ruby cried in discomfort as she tightened it, that was all she could do about it for now. The girl slowly unsteadily stood up and had a look at her surroundings, she couldn’t recognise the fleeting remains of her home, everything was damaged and abandoned, she was all alone. As she took a step, she felt a blast of pain shoot up her leg, slowly limping, she pulled up more of the wreckage looking for people that might be trapped and she fears that it would be her sister, after some time - to her surprise - she couldn’t find her sister.

“...Y-Yang?!” She cried, now that her voice was coming back, her sister was nowhere to be found. “Where are you...?” She feared the worst may have happened, but as she limped through the town looking for the store, she knew it would take her some time, but she wasn’t going give up, she will find everyone. The sun was still blasting down its blistering heat, she knew she needed to find shade because this was the warmest summer to date. Ruby saw that the store was still intact, as she entered, she could see the panic that took place, some of the shelves were knocked over and most of the food was scattered across the floor. As she slowly looked around, she noticed a large crimson backpack on the floor. Ruby knew that it would be perfect to carry the supplies.  
She glances over a row and finds a first aid kit and some bandages, she also finds a torch and some batteries, she unzips her bag and places them in. She continues to look and finds a row of different kinds of canned foods. She takes them, not forgetting to pick up a can opener. She finds matches - perfect, to light fires, to cook food and stay warm - she places them in one of the side pockets. She finds a few small bottles of water, some rope, which could be useful for something, as Ruby reaches her hand down to pick it up, she sees something glint as she glances closer, she sees it’s a small flip knife. She knows that would come in handy, she puts the knife into her bag. She was very lucky to have gotten this far and she knows this.

Ruby was grateful for going on many camping trips with her family. After she finished up, she knew what her next goal was, to find help or a way to find her family, she was unable to use her phone, the screen was shattered. She thought about what her next step was; luckily, she knew there was a communication tower to the west of here, to stay the night or find help and maybe learn more about what happened here. As she was about to walk out, she noticed a crimson hoodie beside others of many colours - she needed a new one – she feels bad for taking so much but there was no one left. Not being able to wear it yet, she wraps it tightly around her waist. 

As she exited the store, she gasped and concealed herself from sight, there was one of the creatures standing perfectly still on the other side of the road. She became ashen, her breathing quickened. Ruby knew that this couldn’t be the only one, there were hundreds when the town was attacked, she knew she needed to get to the communication tower and fast. She slowly peeped her head back around, it was still standing there in a hypnotic state, she slowly crouched and started to tremble as she gradually steps away from it, and heading to the out parts of her town. Why was this so much like a zombie apocalypse from one of her comic books, and so she knew from reading them if the protagonist made a single noise, they might end up dead. Ruby knew she couldn’t fight for her life; she had no idea what those monsters were. Fortunately for her, it didn’t see her, luck was on her side today. Her panic faded as she took a deep breath, she could see the tower off in the distance. ‘This is going to be a long walk.’ She thinks as she sighs and walks towards the tower.

After some time, Ruby reached the tower, she sits down – exhausted from her walk – she grabbed a bottle of water, she loosened the cap to take a drink, she downed half of the bottle in one sip. When she stood up, she placed it back into her bag. Ruby pushed the doors open to see that the building was engulfed in complete darkness and oblivion, she pulled out her torch and to her disbelief, she could see quite well. She took a deep breath then entered the unknown. She first looked around to see if anyone else was here, she heard a thud, ‘Maybe someone is here?’ without a second thought she dashed toward the sound - forgetting about her wound - only to collide with something. Ruby soon realised it was a person as they gasped in shock. Ruby immediately falls back and hits the ground hard.

“Ouch!” Ruby cries out as she sits up slowly. The mysterious person glances down at Ruby with her cold glaze as she points a handgun at her. The light from the computer’s screens illuminates the room. Ruby glances up to see a woman maybe a few years older than herself, Ruby found her to be quite beautiful. Ruby could tell she wasn’t from around here. She had long snow-white hair that was tied into a ponytail slightly off to the side, her eyes were a stunning shade of ice blue, she also had a harsh scar that ran down her left eye. She wore a tattered white buttoned-up collar shirt, and navy-blue jeans, she also wore a worn-out black backpack. Not to mention the rifle she had across her back. Ruby thinks she looks cool, even with this woman holding her at gunpoint, Ruby had no idea how to feel at this moment, fear right? 

“Watch it!” The older woman says with anger sliding into her tone. “Be careful!” The girl bitter gaze softens, and she lowers her weapon. “Those monsters are everywhere; I could have killed you. You’re such an idiot, wait...You’re injured? And you’re unarmed? It isn’t safe for you!”

“Don’t you think I don’t know that!” Ruby shouts back. Weiss raises a brow, her gaze still on the girl. “I was looking for help.” Ruby looks down at her wound, aching and stinging from her quick movements. “Where…you really going to kill me?” Weiss expression changes, softens.

“No, I have the safety on.” She explains. “Unlike you, I’m careful.” 

“…Okay.” Ruby stammers almost in tears.

She reached her hand out for Ruby. “I... I’m sorry.” Weiss mumbles an apology, Ruby looks up at her confused, if she heard right. “To be honest, I’m glad you found me, it’s been very lonely and... quiet outside.” Ruby grabs her hand and lets her help her up. “My name’s Weiss, Weiss Schnee. I’m a scientist. And you are?” she asks.

“Pretty name! I’m Ruby Rose. Oh, I fix cars. A scientist? You don’t really…” Ruby’s words trail off as she looks Weiss up and down, she looked more like a fighter. Weiss cold gaze returns as she crosses her arms, Ruby rubs the back of her neck and laughs nervously. “Schnee? As in the company?” Ruby was quick to change the subject, but not unnoticed. Weiss frowned at the comment as her face slightly coloured against her will.

“Looks can be deceiving. It’s a pleasure to meet you Ruby Rose, and yes, but that’s my father’s company.” She told her with a slight smile at the corner of her lips - almost sad - the smile doesn’t last long. “I’ve been trying to discover how this disaster occurred and what those malevolent creatures are and why they are aiding the destruction of humanity.” 

“You can smile?” Ruby seemed to have entirely missed the part about the creatures and was more focused on the scientist.

“I assure you, Miss Rose. I can smile.”

“Nope, none of that!” Ruby says quickly.

“What?” Weiss is confused by the sudden outburst.

“Just call me Ruby.” She says with a smile. “No need to be so formal.” 

“Okay, Ruby,” Weiss says with a slight nod. “Now, I really need to find some answers.”

“I want answers too, but right now I’m looking for my family, I have to know that they are safe.”

“Your family?” Weiss asked. 

“Yes, my father, mother and sister Yang.” She tells her.

“I believe we can help each other; you assist me with my research on finding a cure and how they were created, and I’ll help you find your family.” Weiss thought this offer seemed unfair, but was surprised it didn’t discourage her. 

“Why do you want my help?” Ruby asked. She was quite unsure, she just met this girl.

“It’s dangerous to be alone; the more people the higher chance we have to survive,” Weiss explained. “And I need a hand with my vital research.”

“You’re really going to help me?” Ruby asked.

“Yes.” She smiles. “I’ll help you.”

“Thank you so much!” She went to hug Weiss and she froze.

“We just met!” Weiss cried while she glared daggers at the girl. “Q-quit hugging me!”

Ruby giggled. “You’re blushing!”

“S-shut up! Let me go!” She stutters. “I don’t even know you!” Weiss pushes out of the hug and Ruby grins rubbing the back of her head and apologies quickly. Weiss glanced at Ruby’s arm and leg. “What happened to you?”

“Oh, rubble fell on me.” Ruby explains. Weiss sighs as she shakes her head at the care-free girl. 

“Sit down.”

“Do you know what to do?” 

“Yes, I do, my father wanted me to become a doctor, but that wasn’t what I wanted, so I left and got my degree as a scientist.”

“Ah, that’s cool!” Ruby says with a smile. “You’re good at everything!”

“No, not really.” 

“Yeah, it is! You followed your dreams!” Weiss raised a brow as she watched this girl…how could she be so cute and bubbly at a time like this?

“Dreams? This isn’t some fairy tale.” Weiss groaned. “This is real life you need to fight for your goals, not wish on a star and hope they come true.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, Weiss.” 

“I know…I think we should get to a more important topic right now.” Weiss gestures to Ruby’s arm and leg. “Your injuries.” She explains. “Let me clean your wounds, I don’t think that ripped fabric would have slowed the bleeding for very long. Sit down.” Ruby sits down, and Weiss removes the torn fabric to reveal a huge gash across Ruby’s lower leg, Ruby gapped, it was tender. The fabric may have stopped the loss of blood, but it still needed to be disinfected and stitched up. Weiss opened her bag and pulled out some supplies. 

“No need, I have some!” She put the disinfectant on a clean piece of fabric and tenderly applied it on Ruby’s arm, Ruby hissed. She then poured some across the gash on her leg which courses ruby to jerk her leg up as she gasps Loudly, Weiss was not pleased.  
“Stop being a baby!” Ruby hissed again. “Sorry, I’m only trying to help.” The wound on her leg looked awful. “You should have cleaned this up. How long did you leave it?”

“A few hours...I think?” Weiss pressed the fabric down on her leg with a little force. “Ahh! that was on purpose!” 

“It’s a gash; I’m surprised that you slowed down the bleeding. You shouldn’t have been walking around at all!” She picked up some stitches and returned to work on her leg, which needed the most attention. “Sorry about this.” Ruby passed out from the pain; she woke up to see Weiss had wrapped up her leg and was now, softly wrapping the bandages tightly around her arm. “Hey, sorry about what I said earlier, you’re very brave.” She handed her an energy bar and some water. “I suppose I can be…difficult, but, if you look after yourself, I’ll be…nicer.” She smiled and ruby’s face warms as she nods slowly. “Anyway, you’re all done, eat up.” She said while standing up. “I’m going to download the data.”

“This is a communication tower though,” Ruby says as she takes a bite of the bar. Weiss rolls her eyes.

“It also holds cryptic documents sent in and out about the events that occurred, before all the cities' power went out. I luckily found a backup generator, so I hope to find out more about what happened.” She says, “I won’t find out who’s behind this, but it’s a start.” After she plugged in her device she sat and waited.

“Backup generator? Wouldn’t the people have stayed if that’s true.”

“Yes, but that was until those…creatures came through.”

“Oh, right.” Ruby glances away.

“Again, I was glad that you found me…” Weiss says. “I only found…corpses.” Weiss’ tone dripped with dread. They stayed silent for some time until Ruby gently broke the silence.

“Hey, Weiss?”

“Yes, Ruby?”

“What’s your story?”

“You’re asking me what I was doing when all this happened?”

“Yes, how did you end up here, helping me?”

“We just met, Ruby,” She says. “I don’t know if I can trust you.” Ruby pouted like a kicked puppy. “You’ve done nothing but proven to me you’re a child, Ruby Rose!”

“You don’t need to tell me if it's too much,” Ruby says as she glances away from Weiss’ icy gaze. “Sorry for pushing you.” Weiss sighed.

“Okay, I will tell you.” She smiles to herself as she watches Ruby turn back to face her with a big smile. “It’s not like you want my whole back story.” 

“Oh, I want that too, but maybe let’s start with this so we can be BFFs.”

“No,” Weiss says harshly. “You also need to tell me what happened to yourself as well.”

“Okay, I will.”


	2. Cold Reception

It was a normal day at the lab, the sun was shining warmly and through the glass windows of the building, sounds of laughter, chatter and friendly conversation - discussing their latest experiments - as they munched away of what was left of their lunch. Many scientists scattering through the corridors, ready to start. The labs were large with long tables made to hold a lot of equipment, for all types of experiments. Also, the clatter of the keyboards as some sat at their computers.

Weiss Schnee was already sitting at her desk, she was reading a large book on Chemistry and many others she had on her desk, Biology, Astronomy, she’s always been quite fascinated with the stars, since she was a child. She always studied in the morning to wake up, but she felt extra exhausted today, she had been overworking herself again, staying late nights at the lab, sometimes not going home. The other scientists tell her to take breaks or go home, that this isn’t good for her health.

A Schnee is very determined and is kind of awful at relaxing. Weiss likes to work, as much as she likes science. But to her dismay, her eyelids felt heavy, as much as she tried to stay awake, she gradually gave in and let sleep overcome her. This isn’t the first time this happened, on some days Weiss Schnee was known to fall asleep in the lab from time to time, but she always liked to learn and find out how things worked, that was one of the reasons why she became a scientist in the first place. That wasn’t the only reason; she wanted to learn about everything, her department worked on finding cures for diseases - despite her cold nature towards people - She wants to help, she’s never once done it for the money, unlike her father.

...beep...

...beep...

Weiss’s body shot up as she heard alarms, her sight still adjusting to her surroundings, she rubs her eyes and realises that something is very wrong. One of the over scientists tripped as he made it to her lab.

“Weiss, we need to get out of here!” 

“What happened?” She asked.

“These things, these monsters got in,” He stated. “I don’t know how, or what they are – but all I know is it’s not safe here.”

“How many would you say there are?” She asked.

“I don’t know...twenty maybe?” He says sounding unsure.

“Okay, now get everyone out!” She orders him.

“What are you going to do?” He asked. She reached forward and unlocked her desk drawer to reveal a gun.  
“I’m going to learn as much as I can about these monsters,” She says as she loads the gun with ammunition. “It should buy you enough time to escape.” He didn’t need to be told twice he left. Weiss was a little paranoid - she has her father to blame for that - with her childhood he ruined. She learnt to protect herself, when she was younger she couldn’t do anything. So, just in case of emergencies, she keeps a gun in the top drawer of her desk. She didn’t have any friends, so she distracted herself with her job and her hobbies. She told herself for years she didn’t need anyone, so she distanced herself from everyone. As she left her lab, she saw one down the hallway, let’s hope bullets were enough to slay them. As soon as it saw her it charged, she aimed and shot it a few times in the head, it fell dead right in front of her. ‘And father told me learning how to use a gun was worthless.’ Weiss thinks as she rolls her eyes.

She crouched down and poked it with her gun. “Interesting...it resembles a human, but what is this dark outer coat... the ribcage? It’s emerging out of the skin…? Is it some type of armor?” She checks her surroundings and then snaps a photo using her phone. Her gunshots lured some of the monsters away from the people on this floor. “It also has claws...like some animal.” She sighs. ‘This better not be like those stupid zombie movies, they always make ten sequels for.’ Weiss glances up to see a different type, it’s fangs ready to kill. ‘A wolf?’ It looks like a human one. She shots quickly and it takes a few shots, then it collapses lifeless to the ground. She walks slowly down the hall, she stole a glance down the two hallways, one was empty the same couldn’t be said about the other, three of those monsters were walking around, she’s going to have to be smart, she slowly backed up. She leaped in shock as she heard a scream, the monsters turned and scampered towards it.

Someone was in danger; Weiss made a quick decision and chased them. She shot quickly killing two. They fell to the ground with a thud, the last monster turned and shrieked, and Weiss finds it incredibly painful to hear. She shot the thing in the head to silence it. She slowly walked and investigated the room and saw that a monster finally grabbed one of the other scientists, and before it could use its claws. Bang! Bang! It fell dead. The girl screamed, Weiss covered the other girl's mouth quickly to silence her.

“Stop screaming, you’re going to lure them to us!” Weiss slowly removes her hand from the girl's mouth.  
“I’m sorry, thanks for saving me.” Weiss had a lot more to do, but as she walked away the girl spoke up again “Wait!” Weiss glances at the other scientist from over her shoulder. “They can corrupt humans...” She sighed. “Whatever you do, don’t get bitten.”

“Okay, thanks.” Weiss walks towards the door. “You need to get out of here.” The girl nods and leaves quickly. Weiss finds the security room after she took care of the other creatures, she locks the door and takes a seat, and she turned it on and had a glance through the cameras. ‘Okay, it looks like everyone escaped...except me.’ She thought. She pulled out her notebook and wrote everything new she learnt. She draws what the monsters looked like and the different breeds she had found over time. She comes up with a name for these monsters, ‘Zombies’ would be dull for her taste. ‘The Grimm.’ She thinks as she writes. She thinks learning and writing information would be beneficial, for anyone who finds this journal if she were to...she sighs. She would be damned if she let herself die.

The Grimm were malevolent creatures, she knew their true goal was to obliterate what was left of civilization, she still has many questions unanswered, and the most important one lingers in her mind. ‘Who created them?’ After making sure the hallways were clear she headed towards the exit, on her way they’re the hallways were stained in blood from all her fallen comrades and from the Grimm, the smell of the deceased was dreadful to Weiss, their bodies were ripped up quite violently, she couldn’t bring herself to look anymore. She kept moving and reached the fire exit on the 2nd floor. She reached for the door.

“W-Weiss...” She quickly retreated her hand. The voice was sinister, distorted and hushed like someone was whispering to her. The voice came from directly behind her, she dreaded turning around. She promptly turned, aiming her gun at the source. Before she could react, she was slammed against the door and then the floor, with claws twisting around her neck. The fear quickly sinking in, her eyes widened, her heartbeat deafeningly in her chest. “W-Weiss, You left me for dead.” It spoke with no mouth; it was one of the monsters, right? No, it seems to be more than that, was this someone she worked with – some human flesh was not yet covered by the black oozing skin. They haven’t fully turned, despite that, they seemed different...faster and much smarter. The claws tightened around her neck and the other set of claws pushed into her side. Weiss couldn’t speak her left hand frantically trying to reach her gun. She coughed out, tears well up in the corners of her eyes.

“W-What happened to you?!” Weiss breathlessly tried to say.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” It said with its mouth slowly revealing itself. “I have been blessed...” Weiss gasps in horror at the monsters’ mouth, rows and rows of venomous sharp teeth. “To make everyone. Look. Just. Like. Me.” At that moment Weiss regained a little of her strength and grabbed her gun and shot. The monster let go and tumbled back, its teeth missed her by a centimeter. The same wasn’t said about the beasts’ claws, it sliced her face. Weiss held her side stopping the blood as she slowly stood up. The blood from the slash dripped down her face, making it incredibly hard to see out of her eye. She shot almost blindly at the monster, satisfied that her shots hit from it deafening cries. “H-hehe...” What was it still alive? “Your luck will run out and with-it humanity will crumble...” Its body was dripping with scarlet as it fell on its knees. “I don’t understand...” It falls lifelessly to the floor with a thud. Weiss takes a deep breath, unable to move. Once she regained the ability to move, she found a safe space and started to patch up her wounds. The claw mark would heal after some time, but she knew they would most likely leave a scar - luckily, she didn’t go blind in that eye - she pulled out her notebook and wrote all she had learned. She knew that she would keep going and she wanted to discover the truth about these monsters for science. 

\--- 

“Whoa! A lot happened to you...I’m sorry for asking about it.” Ruby’s voice brought Weiss back to reality; she finished telling the story a few seconds ago and really only happened a few days ago. “I was just curious and wanted to get to know you some more, seeing you helped me.” Ruby’s cheeks coloured as bright as her own name and looked down. Weiss smirked and started to check in her bag for something.

“No, no it isn't a problem. There is nothing wrong with asking.” She told her. “Also, here.” Weiss handed her the notebook. “You can have a look at what I have so far.” Ruby smiled widely; it was a warm smile that Weiss hadn’t seen from anyone before. She resists the urge to smile back. 

“So cool!” Ruby says as she looks through the book. “The drawings are cool and ‘Grimm’ is a great name for the monsters.” Weiss was taken aback. Why was this girl so nice and happy about everything...they were in a very dangerous situation and yet she still smiles...fascinating.

“Then feel free to look at the journal anytime.” Weiss handed Ruby a sandwich from her bag.

“Weiss...” 

“Ruby is there something wrong?” 

“Why are you being so nice to me? I mean giving me your food when I have my own.” She states. “Or wasting your bandages on me.” Weiss laughs slightly; the laugh was small but Ruby couldn’t turn away.

“Ruby, I wasn’t going to leave you injured and take your supplies. I’m not heartless.” Weiss into Ruby’s silver eyes. “Also, I didn’t waste anything on you.” Weiss smiles warmly. “I told you I’m going to help you.”

“Thank you, Weiss.” She smiled.

“Now you need to tell me your story.” Ruby chatted away, talking about how she ended up under the rubble and losing her sister. Ruby spoke fondly of her older sister, smiling brightly. Weiss wishes she was as close to her sister Winter like Ruby was with Yang.

Winter joined the military years ago and she hadn’t heard from her since - her father made sure of that - Weiss wanted to take her mind off it so she studied hard and finished University, then she dedicated her time to her job. She’s only been at her job for less than a year and Winter never once came up. She wonders what Winter’s doing right now, probably doing a lot better against the monsters then they were. Weiss watches the girl’s cheerful expression tumble and she says she hopes that Yang’s okay. But from one look Weiss can tell that Ruby’s hurting deep down, like she knows that something terrible had happened to her sister and wishes it not to be true. She keeps smiling, she keeps moving forward. 

But from hearing Ruby’s story, Weiss knows that Ruby is brave and has this determination to keep pushing forward. She was wounded but she stayed strong, she was alone, but she pushed through, and she separated from her sister but never gave up looking for her. That speaks volumes of what Ruby’s capable of. ‘Perhaps, I judge her too soon.’

“You surprised me.” Weiss says. “I mean you got yourself out from under the rubble and then made it here, with a wounded leg. You're quite strong.” Ruby smiled. “Don’t always expect this kind of praise from me, only this once I will for your achievements. You're kind and trustworthy. Here.” She gave Ruby a handgun. “You’re going to need it.” Ruby slowly took it. “Do you know how to use it?” Ruby nods a little unsure as she takes the safety off, Weiss flinches in response. Ruby reaches her hand forward and grabs Weiss’s. Ruby knows there’s more, a lot more to Weiss, but she wasn’t ready to say.

“Weiss, are you okay? I didn’t mean to scare you.” Worry sliding into her tone, Weiss pulls her hand away.

“No, no, I’m fine. You didn’t scare me.” Ruby nodded slowly not fully believing her and then put the handgun back on safety and into her bag.

“What’s wrong?” Ruby asks.

“Nothing, we should get sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow.” Weiss turned away and laid down to sleep. Ruby nodded and did the same. The door was locked and they knew they could sleep peacefully with no monsters.

“Goodnight Weiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have most of the chapters written, I just thought one chapter a week would be a good start. I hope this is okay, I don't really write a lot. My first few chapters will be a little slow, I just like to expand on the people and the world before I go straight into the main plot. Okay, so for the next chapter, let's say someone new joins the story. Anyways Thanks for reading! :D


	3. The Stray

Far off from the city stood an abandoned house, the wood has worn away due to time. The glass was smashed and cracked, the windows were boarded up with wooden planks and rusty nails. The grass surrounding the area had dried long ago - by the heat from the blistering sun. That house should be abandoned from one glance, but it wasn’t, inside the house, the door was barricaded with tables and chairs, and there in the corner of the room sat a woman, with long raven coloured hair and sharp amber eyes, holding onto her knees as they were tucked into her chest. She sat there basing in the gloomy void of isolation. She had nowhere to go and now with the monsters reaping havoc on the people left her more afraid of the outside world. She knew first hand it was cold and cruel to people who were different. The young woman was a cat Faunus, her fluffy cat ears folded down on the top of her head.

She was not as lonely as she wanted to be, there was another young woman sleeping peacefully on the sofa wrapped in warm blankets. This woman has long golden hair, this girl seemed to have been through a lot she was all scratch up - her cuts were wrapped up in bandages. The blonde has been asleep for a few days, she’s must have been through a lot. The women with the black hair glanced up at the slight of the sleeping goldilocks. ‘Why did I save her?’ The Faunus thinks to herself. ‘The humans are nothing but cruel to me...she reminds me of someone...but it would make me as awful as the Humans if I just left her for dead.’ She sighs. She learnt never to trust anyone; she was better alone.

The girl’s ears flicked up as she heard the other girl shift around uncomfortably. The girl jumped up suddenly, she gasped in the process. The girl grabbed her side in pain and glanced around unsure of her surroundings.

“You’re safe. Don’t move, you’re injured.” The voice was calm and to the point, the girl glanced over in the direction of the voice only to find a slight figure in the darkness.

“What happened to me?” The girl with golden hair barely managed to say, her lilac eyes being so notable even in the low light.

“I’m not sure.” She sighed. “You were in bad shape when I found you.” The golden-haired woman glanced down and saw she was wrapped up in bandages.

“Thank you.” The girl was taken aback, did she hear her say that. “I’m Yang Xiao Long.”

“Blake.” The girl said back.

“Is there a surname that goes along with your pretty name?” Yang replies with a grin. Blake rolled her eyes.

“Belladonna.” Yang smiled.

“Nice you met you, Blake Belladonna.” She was confused by no response back. “Are you just going to stay in the darkness or am I going to get to meet my mysterious rescuer?” Blake hesitated, but slowly stepped forward, she thought for sure Yang’s smile would fade but it didn’t. “Heya, Blake!” Blake was surprised. “Ruby...” Yang said under her breath her eyes widened. She glanced around. “Ruby!” She remembered.

“What- what’s wrong?” Blake asked.

“My sister, is she okay?” Yang said as she tried to stand. “Do you know where she is?”

“Whoa, calm down, stay in bed,” Blake says as she walks closer to Yang. “No, you were alone.”

“No, my sister. We were split up by all the chaos,” She glanced around. “Why can’t I remember?”

“Take a deep breath, Yang.” Yang’s eyes turned red, to Blake’s shock.

“No! I need to know if she’s safe.”

“Yang, stop.” She placed her hands on her shoulders and Yang realised, and sighed, her eyes returning to purple.

“Sorry...I have to go back for her.”

“You can, but you’re not in a good condition right now to be going anywhere.”

“But my sister...”

“If she is anything like you, she’ll be okay.” She sighed. “You were in such a bad shape, I didn’t think you would make it, you’ve been asleep for days.”

“I...don't remember...” Yang starts. “I don’t remember what happened...” Yang placed a hand to her forehead; she felt the fabric of the bandages. Straining, trying to think about what might have happened before...blank, empty. 

“Hmm...Selective memory loss. You remember your family and your life.” Blake stated. “As for the day of the extermination nothing.” 

“I need to know what happened to her,” Yang says with tears in her eyes. “I need to know she’s safe.” Blake noticed such a change in this girl, despite the gloomy events that took place she was smiling and laughing happy to be alive, and then knowing her sister might be in danger set her into a different mood, she has a drive to protect her. Blake never had anyone like that to care or look at her like that...not even Adam as she once thought. Ruby was very lucky to have a sister like Yang. Knowing everything she’s seen it’s best not to keep Yang’s hopes up, not a lot of people survived the...massacre. All she knew was...

“Blake, you there?” Blake glanced over at her as her ears flicked up at the sound, Yang smiled, she found it cute. “Your cat ears are so cute; I hope you don’t mind me saying.”

“Oh...um I don’t mind...I’m surprised in all honesty,” Blake said as her ears flopped down. “I thought you would be like the other humans. I mean does it bother you?”

“No, I don’t care about that, as long as you have a good heart that’s all I need to know.” Yang smiled warmly. “But I know that some people don’t have the same views as me, but just because you have animal traits doesn't make you any less human.” 

“Oh...” Yang laughed slightly, as she sat up slowly. Yang was an odd human.

“You’ve been treated badly too, haven’t you?” Yang asked as she sat at the edge of the sofa. “Why help me then?” Blake didn’t speak, she only looked away. “What’s the plan then?”

“Huh?!” Blake asked confused.

“What’s the plan?” Yang asked again. “Are we staying here or going out to look for our families and supplies?”

“Once you’re recovered you can do as you wish,” She crosses her arms. “I’m not leaving.”

“What?” Yang is shocked. “You can’t stay here and wait it out. Don’t you have family you need to find? Won’t this place run out of food?”

“This place is stocked up, in case something like this would happen.” Blake dared to say nothing more.

“What if you get attacked? You will be trapped.” She didn’t speak, so she picked up a bag full of fruit and gave it to Yang.

“You need to eat to get your energy back,” Blake tells her as she picks up her book and lights a candle to read.

“But-” Yang was cut off by the sound of Blake shushing her. Yang gave up and started to eat; as she did Blake kept glancing at Yang every so often. ‘Can I trust her?’ She thinks. “Thanks for the help,” Yang says. “But I really need to find my sister and my family.” She stood slowly and stretched.

“I don't think that good idea,” Blake says looking up from her book.

“Thanks for everything Blake.” She says as she sits back down. “If paths cross again, I will treat you to a nice dinner, you know when the world isn’t ending.” She smiles. Yang is stubborn, but Blake gives up trying to stop her, it's her choice after all.

“Don’t die,” Blake says, her voice still monotone. Yang laughs and walks towards the window to peep outside, between the broken planks. Her warm smile dimmed quickly as she slowly backed away. Blake had taken notice of this sudden change. “What’s wrong?”

“Um...so do you have any weapons here?” Yang asked.

“Yes, why?” Blake says standing quickly.

“We need them!” Yang says quickly. “The things are coming...” Yang was surprised she remembered the monsters but not what happened to her sister. Blake was already gone. She dropped her book and picked up one of the floorboards and pulled out some guns.

“How did they find me?” Blake says as she hands a rifle to Yang.

“Maybe they have a great sense of smell?” Yang wonders. Blake was a coward; she knew this, but she won’t let Yang fight alone if both of their lives were on the line. Plus, Blake knows how to look after herself; she’s been doing that her whole life.

“How many are out there?” Blake asked. Yang peeped through the window again.

“Ten maybe eleven?” Yang watched the monsters walk closer. “I don’t know, see it isn’t safe here.” She says. “They can track it better to keep moving.” Blake looked away and her ears flopped down. “Come with me.”

“What?” Blake asks.

“I know we just met, but we’re in this together,” Yang says. Blake's eyebrows narrowed; her amber eyes could cut like daggers. Yang got distracted and one of the monsters pounded on the planks on the window. Blake shot forward and her aim was perfect. Killing it and it rolls down the side of the wall staining it in its blood. 

“Damn…” Yang mutters under her breath. Blake smirks at her reaction.

“Fine,” The Faunus say, her cat ears flattened against her head. “Pack up, we don’t have a lot of time.” Her amber eyes gesture to the guns and backpack in the corner of the room. Yang didn’t need to be told twice. More of the grim creatures’ pound against the windows and door, rattling the house. Blake shot once more, thought the window, piecing the glass striking the monster on the other side, a second one took its place. Blake shot one after another and more still replaced them... “What are these things?” Blake groans, as she reloads. She really doesn’t want to waste a lot of ammo – she only had little to begin with. Yang stocked up on the food Blake had hidden, her sights resting on the Grimm smashing against the door, she pushed against the door with her shoulder and hand with as much strength she could muster keeping the beasts at bay.

“Blake is there another way out?” Yang asks hopefully. Blake fired at one of the freaks, she focuses her sights on Yang and she shakes her head. “Then I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way!”

“Hard way?” Blake says in disbelief as if this wasn’t hard enough.

“As soon as they break-in, all hell is going to break loose,” Yang smirks. “Ready, kitty?” Blake rolls her eyes at her.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Blake nods, then Yang is caught off guard and with one slam they come flooding in. Yang stumbled back but recovered quickly. Blake and Yang stood side to side and fired. This was a test of faith; they were now fighting for their lives. Watching as one by one the monsters tumbled and dropped before they reached them. Each one getting closer than the next. Blake was too forced on the task at hand, the adrenaline coursing through them. The empty ammo shells scatter to the floor at a rapid rate. Blake’s weapon clicks, hungry for ammo - and none to give, she tosses the rifle to the floor, letting it clatter alongside the empty shells. Yang glimpses away as she hears a smash from behind, they swamp in from the other room. She fires at anything that comes into close range of her or Blake. Blake with no weapon in reach pulls out a knife - it's sharp to the touch - the blade killing anything in close range to her. The wave should be over now, as the place becomes deadly quiet. Both breathing heavily, satisfied that the nightmare might be over.

“That wasn’t ‘ten maybe eleven’ Yang, that was much more.” Blake states. Yang shrugs and hands Blake one of the fully-loaded rifles.

“I wasn’t too sure myself; I couldn’t see well out of the boarded-up windows,” Yang explains. “We should get going, as much as I would enjoy round two, we don’t have enough ammo for it.” Blake didn’t argue there, she picked up her book and placed it in Yang’s backpack.

“The book is…?” Yang starts but is cut off by Blake.

“Important.” Blake says. Yang says nothing and they both head out checking their surroundings for more of those monsters, they luckily found none. Yang kicked one with her boot.

“What do you think these things are?” Yang asks. “They look oddly human…” Yang glances to Blake who seems to be thinking the same.

“Perhaps, judgement day has arrived,” Blake starts. “Humanity missteps have finally led to their own demise,” Yang says nothing, she is interested yet perplexed by Blakes morbid explanation. “It seems that these creatures have one objective in mind, to eradicate the remains of civilization.” Blakes tone is cold, like she may believe this is what people deserve, in truth who would blame her, she has been seen different her whole life treated like a freak, maybe, she and these creatures were not so different.

“Blake.” Yang cut her from her own thoughts and back to reality, Yang was confused by this girl she was only ever mysterious or super depressing. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Her ears flattened to her head as she glanced away from the bloodstained corpses and Yang’s eyes.

“You’re not fine, no one is when they say fine,” Yang starts. “What’s wrong?” Yang’s concerns seemed genuine and caring, despite only knowing each other for maybe a few hours. Then again, Blake could have left the blonde beauty for dead, but she didn’t, there was something different about her, an unfamiliar feeling. Perhaps if she met more humans like Yang, Blake could learn to accept herself again and be around people again, but Yang still had yet to earn Blakes trust.

“We need to get moving.” Yang wasn’t shocked by Blakes’ change of the subject, but she knew better not to pry into Blake’s problems if she wishes to talk she will. “We need to start now if we have any hope of finding your sister.” Yang smiles slightly.

“I don’t really know where we are…” Yang motions to the area. “We seem quite far…from home.”

“There’s a city in the distance,” Blake points in a direction and Yang follows with her eyes. “We can stock up, and find a map.” They walk for a while in the empty zone with no sign of plant life anywhere, Yang attempts to lighten the mood.

“A weird place for a house, don’t you think?” Yang grins. 

“I guess,” Blake says. “I just found it one day.” Yang grin drops, Attempt 1: failed.

“Without all this going on, it would be such a lovely day, don’t you think?” Yang says with a warm smile. “The sun is shining, not a cloud in the sky.” Blake doesn’t look up at her.

“Right,” Blake says, sounding less interested. Attempt 2: Failed.

‘Damn! Why won’t this girl smile! I suck at this! Try harder!’ Yang mentally scolded herself. “Blake, what is your book about?”

“What?” Blake baffled by the random question as her amber eyes met lilac. Yang cheered herself, Blake finally acknowledged her existence. 

“You’re book,” Yang starts. “The one you were reading back at the house.” 

“Oh,” Blake says. Yang is set into a panic, has she made Blake close off more, she really wants to be friends. To Yang's surprise, Blake spoke again. “It’s about a girl from the present thrown into a dystopian future, she has to discover how to save humanity from their own destruction.” Blake glances down, her tone never changing. “I can see the irony.” Yang understands that Blake has been left abandoned for so long and that the only comfort she finds in this world in her books. Her only escape from reality. That Blake knows about the world's cruel nature and because of that she has strayed away from her path. At least from their almost small talks, Yang knows a little more about Blake, about how harsh the world is and how harsh that world has been to her. Yang has a small heartfelt smile when Blake finally looks up at her, Yang’s smile makes her heart warm.

“Sounds interesting,” Yang says. “ So, does it have a happy ending?”

“Not all tales end happily, Yang.” She says as she glances away. “I’m not sure, maybe…I haven’t finished it yet.”

“Maybe there is a chance for a happy ending after all,” Yang says, her smile withering when she thinks about it. 

“Why so hopeful?” Blake asks.

“When my sister was younger, I would read her fairy tales before bed. She would just light up, talk about being just like the heroes, protecting people, and fighting for what’s right.” Yang chuckled slightly. “She may be grown up but she still has that childlike wonder, she warms everyone’s hearts. Makes people smile.” Yang glances at Blake. “I…I failed to protect her…” Blake slowly reached her hand over and rested it on Yang’s shoulder. 

“Hey, we’ll find her.” Blake knew better than to put Yang’s hopes up, but it was all she could do at the moment. Yang smiled but it didn’t last. “Do you remember anything before?” Yang thinks for a moment, struggling.

“Um, kind of…I think I remember… that Ruby just got off work and…we went for lunch…then blank.” Yang struggles.

“Yang, don’t push yourself,” Blake says calmly.

“I um…remember…being so far from home…I must have gotten hit,” Yang places a hand to her forehead.”

“Yang, take a deep breath.” Yang did just that, trying to remember where her day started. “Take as long as you need.”

“Thanks, Blake.” Blake smiled. “I think…it started…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm a little late to put this chapter out, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


	4. Fragments

A few days earlier, Yang lived in a cosy small town, with her little sister Ruby. Still sleeping soundly was Yang wrapped up in her soft blankets. Outside everyone going on with their lives like nothing will change, polite people - they knew well, talking about their day or what they were up to. The birds chirruping their sweet melodies, that could be heard all throughout the town. The sun gleaming between the gap in the curtains, onto the sleeping girl's face. Yang couldn’t stay asleep any longer, she slowly opened her eyes, they were blurry from her slumber. The girl rubs the sleep out of her eyes and gets up to start her day.

Ruby had already left for work, she works early in the morning. Yang is still baffled to how Ruby can get up so early, they all know she’s not a morning person. Yang after getting ready for her day heads downstairs. To be greeted by Tai and Summer in the kitchen.

“You’re finally awake.” He says with a grin. “You must like having breakfast at noon.” 

“Morning, Yang.”

“Mum, Tai,” Yang replies.

“Ouch!” Tai says, Summer just giggles. “Well, your not-dad made you breakfast.” He places a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her. Summer placed a glass of orange juice down next to Yang’s plate. Summer then takes the seat next to her.

“How did you sleep?”

“I slept alright.” Yang starts to eat her breakfast. 

“Playing video games all night with your sister again?”

“Yeah, We need to train for the tournament.” 

“Tournament?”

“It’s a group thing,” Yang explains. “Ren, Nora, Jaune, Pyrrha, we are all playing this Saturday, against our enemies.” Yang smirks. “Me and Ruby are training so we will be ready to whip out the big guns!” Yang flexes both arms. Summer and Tai laugh at her antics.

“She’s your daughter all right.” Summer laughs again. 

“Are you working today?” Tai asks.

“No, I’m free,” Yang explains. “That’s why I was playing a little longer.” Yang finished her breakfast and kissed both of her parents on the cheek and ran for the front door, getting her shoes on. 

“So, were you off to?” Summer asks.

“Going to see some friends,” Yang begins. “Then meeting Ruby for lunch later.”

“Oh, Yang!” Summer starts. “Before you go.” Summer hands Yang a bag of freshly baked cookies. “Give these to Ruby when you see her.” Summer smiled. “You can have some too.”

“Will do, thanks.” Yang smiles. “Bye guys.” Yang leaves the house and closes the door with a quiet click. Her small town was as busy as ever, lively and vibrant. Yang walks across the sidewalk watching the few cars pass her by, people she knows and has met in her life so far. People on the path she’s taking greet her as they go past. This little town was nothing like the big cities, but it was home. 

For some. 

Yang doesn't feel the same way about her home as she once did. 

Yang reaches her friend's house in no time at all and knocks. Pyrrha opened the door and smiled widely.

“Hello, Yang~!” Pyrrha practical sings, her usual greet. “You’re late.” She says as she moves aside to let her in.

“I would prefer fashionably late.” Yang grins.

“You say that every time!” Nora shouts from the other room. “Hey, Yang!” As Yang enters she sees her group of friends sitting on the floor in front of the tv. 

“Ruby at work today?” Ren asks, his voice was quiet.

“Yeah, just me today.”

“Shame,” Nora says. “It was my turn to battle her.” She grins. “Though I doubt she can defect Magnhild. I’m undefeatable!”

“I don’t know.” Yang starts. “You haven’t gone against me before.”

“Is that a challenge!” Nora shouts excitedly, jumping up onto her feet.

“Nora, no.” Everyone but Yang seemed to say at the same time.

“Nora, yes!” Nora says back.

“You bet it is!” Yang grins. 

“Yang, don’t encourage her,” Jaune says fearfully. “Do you not remember what happened the last few times.” He glances down and then says under his breath. “I sure do.” Pyrrha finally takes a seat on the floor next to Jaune and smiles at him, taking his hand into her own. 

“Our rivals are also going to be at the Tournament,” Pyrrha says. “They defeated us last time, but I have faith in us.” Pyrrha smiles. “Also remember to have fun!” The team laughs and starts the game, Yang chooses her character and she doesn't need to wait long Nora selects hers and grins at Yang. That can’t be good. The match begins and Yang jumps into action, punching Nora’s avatar back. Nora’s swings the hammer into Yang’s getting a critical hit sending her flying backways. Yang’s jumped back and behind Nora’s firing at her from her character's gauntlet, after being hit a few times Nora’s blocks using its hammer. Nora’s then jumps up and slams the hammer onto the ground, sending Yang’s flying up, Nora giggles mischievously and swings the hammer into Yang’s earning a critical hit sending her off of the map. ‘K.O’ appears on the screen and Yang falls back onto her back.

“Yang! You’re not even trying, I thought you wanted to challenge me.” Nora says. “Oh, well you can get me in round two.” Yang laughs.

“Yang, are you feeling alright?” Ren asks, wanting to start a group talk. Yang sits back up.

“Everything good, nothing different.” Yang starts. “Every day the same.” The guys seemed confused by her response.

“What do you mean?” Pyrrha asks.

“I’m...I feel trapped. I’m always in the same place. ” Yang says. “I like not knowing what every day will bring.”

“Do you not like where you are in life?” Pyrrha asks.

“No, I love my family and friends.” Yang starts. “But all I do is work. I really want to go out, travel. I’ve never left this town, only for school.”

“What are you going to do?” Nora asks.

“I have money, I might go travelling around and bring Ruby with me,” Yang says. “You guys can come too.”

“Sorry, Yang. I would love to, but I have a lot going on.” Pyrrha responds. “Next time for sure.” 

“I have a job,” Jaune says. “Thanks anyway.” 

“Oh~! That sounds like so much fun!!!” Nora shouts. “Ren can we go, can we go!”

“I don’t see why not,” Ren responds Nora squeals in delight. Yang laughs at Nora’s excitement. You win some you lose some, not every friend will have the same goals or dreams. Yang has known her friends for years and she would never change them for the world.

“Shall we get back to the game, Nora.” 

“Bring it!” Nora shouts. They resume their game, Nora’s fighter hits first sending Yang’s backwards, Yang’s fires at Nora’s character, Nora fails to block and is exploded backwards. Nora’s recovers quickly and swings at Yang’s as Yang’s takes a punch. Nora is faster and critically hits Yang’s fighter. Yang’s health bar drops very quickly to the halfway point. Nora was quick to get her last time, but Yang was ready. Nora’s character uses their ultimate move, sending lightning onto the map. Yang’s dodged the best she could but got hit a few times, her health dangerously low. Nora giggles, thinking she has won. Yang’s dashes towards her, Nora jumps up to slam her hammer down, but Yang’s fighter meets her halfway in her jump, and activates her ultimate and her character hair glows gold as they punch Nora’s sending her right off the map, being an instance ‘K.O’. Nora falls back as she is defeated and laughs.

“The great and powerful Magnhild have been defeated by the mighty Ember Celica.” Nora cries. “Well, best two out of three!”

“Maybe we should let the others play.” Nora pouts but then she smiles.

“Next time!” Nora says menacingly. “We could do team matches, or four vs. four.”

“Team,” Ren says. “Nora and I versus Pyrrha and Jaune?”

“Sounds good,” Pyrrha says. “Yang are you okay with not playing this round?”

“Yeah, I’m all worn out Nora great at getting critical hits,” Yang replies, Nora giggles at this. They set up to play, Pyrrha protects Jaune a lot because he’s relatively new to this game, and the other thing is he’s Pyrrha’s boyfriend. Nora tries to separate them, Pyrrha will not let that happen. Pyrrha isn’t just good at fighting in this game, in real life is not to be messed with, She has won many championships in many forms of sports, her all-time best is javelin. She is such a kind-hearted woman to be around, friendly, outgoing and smart. Nora’s hyper but is super nice, she will take on anyone to protect her friends, one time there was this guy that would bully a Faunus friend of theirs - Nora wanted to break his legs - they had to stop her, needless to say, every day is eventful with Nora. Ren’s the quiet one in the group, he can get real deep when he feels like talking. Jaune is very friendly, at first he thought he didn’t fit in, but they showed him he’s a part of the family. There was a lot of drama when he fell for Pyrrha, she was showing him she loved him but he wouldn't get the hint. Their feelings were mutual, but they kept dancing around it for so long, so Nora helped them out - she locked them in a room for an hour, surprisingly this worked. 

They were a family. Yang stayed for a while, playing match after match and talking about each other’s day. But time just went so fast, she had to go meet Ruby.

“I need to meet up with Ruby now.” 

“See ya!” Nora shouts, after many goodbyes, Yang left and headed in the direction of her uncle's workshop. When she arrives, she spots her sister under a car, next to her toolbox. Ruby asks a work friend for a tool, only to find Yang hands it to her instead.

“Yang!” Her sister says as she slides out from under the car. “Wait, where's Penny?” Ruby glances around to see her best friend standing in the corner waving at Yang and her. 

“Greetings Yang!” 

“Sup, Ruby! Hey, Penny!” Yang waves back. “Don’t you ever get bored?” Ruby stands up and places her toolbox on the table. 

“Nah, fixing cars are fun.” Ruby zips up her hoodie. “Give me a moment to clean up.” Yang waits for her to return. After some time her sister comes back. There was hardly any work to be done, this was a small town after all. Their uncle was away, he was on vacation with Clover, and asked Ruby to look after the workshop while he was gone. 

“Penny, do you want to come with us?” Yang asks. 

“Oh, Thank you for the invitation, but I can’t today.” 

“That's alright. You can come next time. See ya, Penny.” Ruby says. 

“Oh, mum wanted me to give you these.” As soon as Yang showed her sister the baked goods, her eyes sparkled, she took the bag and started to devour them in seconds.

“Wait! You’re going to spoil your appetite.” Yang says, but still not surprised, she takes what’s left of the cookies.

“But - I’m super hungry!” Yang shakes her head but gives them back.

“Pizza?” Yang asks, her sister nods quickly. “Okay, then.” They reach the pizza place, they get seated and order. “Hey, Ruby?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you ever get bored of doing the same thing most days?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Her little sister looks back at her a little surprised. “Yang where’s this coming from?”

“I’ve been thinking…” Yang starts. “I would really like a change of scenery.”

“Are you thinking about going on holiday?”

“Yeah kind of, but for a while.” 

“Hm, yeah.” Ruby starts. “You really like to have fun.”

“Yeah, I was thinking about driving around, seeing places and just trying new things.” Yang smiled.

“Why have you not said anything before now?” Ruby asks. “If it’s been making you sad, couldn’t you have spoken to mum or dad.”

“I don’t know, scared I guess,” Yang replies. “I just don’t have anything to do anymore, and I want to experience a lot.” 

“You should.” Ruby smiles. “If staying here is making you sad, you should go out and have fun doing what you enjoy.” Their pizza’s get placed down on their table, they thank the waiter and Ruby grabs a slice. “No, one wants to be trapped doing something they don’t like.”

“Thanks, sis.”

“What do you want to do?”

“What?”

“I can tell you don’t enjoy your job, once you come back - do you know what you want to do, what you want to be?” Yang was puzzled, but not surprised by her sister's mature side.

“I don’t know yet,” Yang explains. “I hope to find out when I’m out there.” Yang grabs a slice of her pizza and eats. “What about you? Want to work on cars?”

“I mean I don’t really know, but I’m content about where I am right now.” Ruby grins as she grabs a second slice. “So, you invited me out to tell me about this?”

“Sort of,” Yang says. “But, I do want to spend time with my favourite sister too.”

“I’m your only sister!” Ruby pouts, acting annoyed, and Yang just laughs at her response.

“I have spoken to the Pyrrha and the guys about this,” Yang says. “Nora and Ren want to come with me.”

“Sounds like them.” Ruby laughs.

“What about you?” Yang asks. “Want to come too?”

“I don’t know, I’m not very good with people.”

“You’re much better than you think,” Yang says. “But it’s your choice I’m not forcing you.”

“Thanks, sis.”

“So, Like anyone yet?” Yang grins at her.

“Yang!” Ruby cries, almost choking on her food.

“What I’m curious, you’ve been single your whole life,” Yang says. “Who am I going to give the big sister talk to?”

“Yang!” Ruby repeats. “I’m not interested in anyone, I don’t think I’m ready.”

“Sure ya are!” Yang says. “Come on, it’s a leap of faith, there’s a lot of good looking people out there.”

“I've met everyone here, I’m not interested.” Ruby picks up a slice of pizza. “I want to find someone with a good heart. Not their looks, even though looks are fine.” 

“Wow, playing hard to get.” Yang grins but then smiles shyly. “Yeah, I want to find someone like that too.”

“I’m not very good at talking to people.” She says. “But, I hope I can find her one day.”

“Her?” Yang says with a grin.

“Oh, Yang, don't act like you don’t know.” Yang laughs. “I’m not so different from my sister.”

“Okay, you got me there.” Joking aside Yang, she knows all too well that they both like females, but she really cares about her sister's well-being, plus it’s an older sister's job to tease her little sister. She just wants the best for her, Ruby seems to be really unsure about anything she wants, and Yang really wants to help push her to achieve her goals and passions. Ruby’s still young – well they all are - it’s a big world out there, she will find something she will want to be or find someone she loves. Ruby has really grown up in her own little way, has a job, has mature ideals and has a good heart, Yang will be right there always supporting her sister. “Aww! I’m so proud of my little sister!” Yang moves around the table suffocating Ruby in a big bear hug. “Look at you, all grown up!”

“Yang!” Ruby groans. “I need to breathe!” Ruby inhales quickly when her sister releases her, Yang giggles. “Hey, Yang?”

“Yeah, Ruby?”

“We will always be close, right?” She smiles sadly. “If, we both go off doing different things.” Yang shakes her head and chuckles.

“Ruby, you’ll always be my little sister.” She ruffles Ruby’s hair, resulting in her pouting. “I promise, I will always be there for you.” She grins. “Besides, who’s going to bail you out of trouble.”

“I believe you’ll be the one getting into trouble, not me.” Ruby giggles.

“Again, you got me there.” Yang laughs along with Ruby. They finish the rest of their Pizza and pay. Yang and Ruby both had a fight on who would pay, Yang, in the end, tricked Ruby using the oldest trick in the book. Saying what’s that? Causing Ruby to turn in the direction, and Yang quickly smacks her card down paying. Ruby always gets annoyed at Yang for always using that trick but then again was it really her fault for falling for it.

“Come on, Let’s go home.”

\---  
“I...why can’t I remember...”

“Yang, take as much time as you need,” Blake spoke softly. “Your life sounds…so wonderful.” 

“Yeah…I hope everyone’s okay.” Yang gazes down as they walk towards Yang’s home, she would run if she could, but her wounds are far from healed. “I hope I don’t find her…dead. I don’t think I can take it.” A part of Blake tries not to really care about this human, but she doesn’t allow it to.

“Hey, deep breath,” Blake smiles just for the moment then it drops. “It’s not best to fret about things you can’t control, it will only increase your anxiety.” Yang nods, knowing Blake’s right.

“No, matter how much I focus, I can’t recall anything after that point.” Yang glances down. “I…remember you.”

“What?” Blake says sounding confused, the most emotion Yang has seen from the Faunus.

“Yeah…I think…” She glances up to the sky, appreciating it’s orange and yellow tones as the sun sets for the night. “I was…exhausted, I caught a glimpse of you…you’re gorgeous eyes staring right through me…”

“Right,” Blake says turning away, feeling her face heat. “I saw you, through the crowd of people running for their lives. The military was generating more problems than the monsters.” Blake’s fists tighten. “They saved the higher class, as for me a worthless Faunus, no one gave me a glance.” Yang doesn’t want to interrupt, this was the most emotion she has seen from Blake. “The military thought they knew what they were doing, they didn’t evacuate the people. Their weapons creating the fires, destruction and the trail of death that followed. They did more killing then the malevolent creatures.” She looked up at Yang. “Where is the army now…people are still lost, wounded and isolated.”

“Blake?” Yang attempted to speak. 

“I watched many people pass you by, I would have done the same, but then you looked at me.” Blakes cat ears drop. “You looked so vulnerable, so scared, so alone and then you just collapsed.” Blake sighs. “But, a part of me… couldn’t just let you die.” 

“Blake…I.” Yang had no words. She thinks for a moment, she’s learnt a lot more, but still, her mind doesn’t fit the faded fragments of her memories together, leaving her more in a state of pure uncertainty and distress. Yang sighs, relieved that Blake was around at the time, she gave her a second chance to live, she wasn’t going to waste it. “Blake, I don’t think I said this enough, but thank you.” Blake’s smile withers. Yang knows there’s so much she doesn’t know about her, but she hopes to one day earn her trust. “I owe you one, or a million.” Yang smiles, Blake seems to have let a gentle giggled escape from her response. Yang’s heart warms from the sound. Blake sighs and glances away. 

“That makes no sense.” She giggles again, it’s like sweet music to Yang. But then Blake shrugs, and with that Blake closed herself off again.

“I think if I retrace my steps, I can slowly regain my memories, as much as I don’t want to remember the…event.” Yang tries to think. “I need to…just in case.”

“If you remember anything more, feel free to talk about it.”

“Thank you, Blake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hoped you liked this chapter. I wanted to show how happy their lives before everything happened.  
> The next chapter will be Whiterose. :)


	5. Neglected In The Dark

Ruby and Weiss have been a team for less than a week, going town to town, gathering supplies and fighting the remaining traces of the Grimm. This was a pandemic break out, no one was safe, while they traveled Weiss tried to learn as much as she could about these things and where they came from, to her disarray she found nothing. She concluded this was not caused by evolution, they were definitely artificial, but why? And by whom? Something that’s able to infect and corrupt humans what was the purpose, eradicate many and infect others it’s not making any sense. It seems the people responsible for all this are covering their tracks well.

There are also different breeds, there is basic Grimm, which can infect humans and come in large packs. Wolf Grimm - these things can also take the form of animals. Alpha Grimm, they were extremely rare, they can only infect a few people - they have a limited amount of venom. Weiss got the liberty to meet one or a not fully formed one, it spoke to her and attempted to infect her, it has many strengths and capabilities, but a lot still remains unknown. They knew that there were going to be stronger Alphas. This was a lot to document, but they both knew her journal would come in handy one day.

Ruby helped Weiss with her work, but they both knew they were very far from finding the truth and they could die any day while searching. While they did this Weiss tried to find where people were relocated, but to her shock they weren’t, the military didn’t assist a lot in the matter, which makes them both feel very uneasy, but Weiss expects that they probably made or found their own shelters and are waiting until all this disaster blows over, but for how long? And will they run out of food? Ruby is a lot more worried by these events, but she keeps being hopeful, she thinks they also might need to look for the shelters to help out, and maybe find her family. 

“Are we there yet?” Ruby asks. Sounding like a broken record, she has asked this for a few hours, surprisingly Weiss wasn’t annoyed one bit.

“Just a little longer, Ruby. You can see the city from here.” Weiss points towards the city and Ruby smiles. They really needed a car. “Okay, remember what we’re here for. We won’t last long in a fight if we get swamped again.”

“Yep.” Ruby nods. They were there to gather more supplies, they were ambushed in the last town and it took a lot to escape.  
They reached the city; it was deserted, cold and in ruins.

“Um, Weiss?” Ruby’s eyes were wide; her hands went to cover her mouth in shock. Weiss didn’t need to respond. She noticed too, that this place reeked of death, Weiss didn’t want to look, she felt disgusted, she had an impulse to cover Ruby’s eyes but it was far too late for that. Many people lost their lives, but was it really worth it to whoever was behind this? They would find the people responsible for this and bring them down, but that didn’t make this any better. Ruby was first to glance away, this wasn’t the first time they found a red sea of people, and they knew it wouldn’t be the last. Weiss turns and drops to her knees, her eyes wide and about to flood with tears, how someone could do this, Weiss shuts her eyes. She was told to never cry, that crying makes you weak, that she had to be strong, she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist from behind. 

She lets her tears fall.

“Weiss…” Ruby’s voice sounded hurt but still held a tone of comfort, with her tears flowing freely. Weiss has never let anyone touch her, and yet she felt warm in this girl's embrace. They needed to keep moving. They survived; they had a chance to fix this.

“Thank you, Ruby.” Her voice broke a little. “We need to keep moving, but take as long as you need.”

“You should too.” Ruby mumbles into her back. “You’re hurting.” They remained there in each other’s arms for a bit, but it didn’t last long. Those monsters could come out from anywhere and attack them blind.

“Come on, let’s go.” Weiss’s eyes returned to her normal ice cold. “We need to stock up.” They head around into many stores hoping to find something, anything. They were desperate, they were running low, taken out more grim creatures here made sure of that. They found many types of canned food much to Weiss' displeasure, but in a time like this, she couldn’t be picky. They found bandages and other medical supplies.

“Rifle ammo, yes.”

“Okay, this scavenge was a success.” Weiss takes a sip of water. “Good work, Ruby.” Ruby beams and stocks up and grinning like an idiot, Weiss struggles not to smile at the sight. They leave once they have enough and head through the city with their guns at the ready, Weiss takes the lead and Ruby follows behind. Ruby stops as she hears a tiny whimper coming from inside a small alleyway, she slowly walks into the narrow area and there’s nothing dangerous. Thinking it’s nothing she turns away and hears the whimper again, okay she knows something’s here, then she sees something at the end peeping at her from under a cardboard box, when it notices her it hides.

She comes to the realisation it’s a frightened puppy. 

“Hey, little guy.” Ruby’s tone is gentle and quiet, slowly putting her weapon away. “I’m not going to hurt you.” She steps closer and closer to the box, the puppy seems to have warmed up to her, he’s slowly, but cautiously moved toward her. “Yeah, that’s a good boy.” Ruby reaches into her bag and pulls out some food, the puppy seems incredibly eager, like he hasn’t eaten in days. Ruby slowly reaches over, he trembles when she gently touches him, slowly stroking him, and he leans into it and barks happily. She picks him up and sees he has no collar, not a shock. She holds him up and he cheerfully starts to lick her face making her giggle, she pulls him away at arm’s reach. “Who’s a good boy?” The puppy barks, with his head, tilted to the side with his tongue hanging out. “Yes, you are!”

“What are you doing?!” She jumps as she hears Weiss’s sharp voice from behind her. “I had no idea where you went.”

“You were worried about me!” She grins. “You do care!” 

“D-don’t change the subject!” Weiss' voice drops slightly as she crosses her arms. “What are you doing?” Weiss glances down and notices the dog in Ruby’s grip peeping up at her curiously. “I-Is that a dog?!” 

“Can we keep him?”

“What?”

“Weiss, the puppy.” Ruby starts. “Can we keep him? Please!”

“No!” Weiss says harshly.

“Please!”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Weiss, we can’t leave him!” Ruby responds as she presents the puppy to her, the puppy was matching Ruby’s heart-breaking expression with his head tilted to her side and his ears dropped. “I mean look at him, he’s so scared and alone.” Weiss knows she can’t win this battle; she is being attacked by two cute dogs with a hurt expression, Weiss grumbles and then sighs, giving in. 

“Fine, but you need to understand, our situation is quite hazardous. We are fighting for our lives and we have just gained a defenseless dog. He will be in so much danger and he could risk our lives, trying to protect him. I hope you understand what you’re doing.” Weiss explains.

“I understand.”

“Good.” Weiss says softly. “He looks so small…” she slowly reaches her hand over and stroking his fur, he barks softly and pants happily. Weiss can’t help but smile.

“We need to get him a collar,” Ruby hugs the puppy to her chest as she swings. “Oh! Zwei!”

“What?”

“Zwei, his name!” The puppy barks satisfied with his name. Weiss hums and she strokes the puppy again, he nuzzles into her. Weiss is speechless, this Corgi is extremely adorable.

“He is rather cute, you match.”

“Huh.”

“Cute and bubbly.”

“You think I’m cute?” Ruby says stunned.

“W-what! No!” Weiss starts. “Shut up!” Weiss’s face lit up, Ruby was laughing at her reaction. "Your energetic and a pest at best." 

“Don’t worry Weiss, You’re cute too.” Ruby says with a shy smile, she blushes as she speaks. “Even when you’re prickly sometimes.”

“I’m what?!” Weiss raises her tone. ‘What’s with this girl’ she thinks. Weiss has a lot she wants to say but, Zwei barks happily at her, cutting her off. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” Weiss responds, not looking at the dog.

“Yes, welcome to the team, Zwei!” Ruby cheers, spinning around the puppy. Weiss watches and shakes her head and chuckles to herself. They head out getting the new addition to their team a collar, sadly with no name tag. They place him in ruby’s backpack, his little head peeking out. 

“He looks happy.” Weiss smiles.

“Yep, now he has a family.” Weiss is taken aback.

“A family…?” Weiss mutters, she thinks back to when she was a child. Ruby treats her so much better than her family did, they were cold and distant. She felt warm, unsure what this feeling was, but no Ruby’s just being a child, she shakes her head. “We are not a family.” They could never be a family, right? “We are just acquaintances, nothing more nothing less.” It felt wrong when those words came out of her mouth. It was just a coincidence they met, they were nothing more than acquaintances, right? Weiss felt a tinge of pain in her heart when she saw ruby’s smile disappear, wait she wants to take it back. 

“I understand. We are in the middle of a disaster.” She’s unable to meet Weiss’s eyes. “At least we found life in this dead zone.” The puppy whimpers, and hides.

“Zwei? What’s wrong?” Weiss asks, walking closer to the backpack, they suddenly hear a sound from behind them, and in a flash, they take out their weapons.

There was a pack of Grimm clawing their way out from under a collapsed building, their deadly sights set on them. The human-like creature's body’s twist and snap as they adjust after getting out from under the rubble. The team is disgusted by the sight, not giving them a chance to move, they open fire, the monsters screech out a painful sound making it incredibly hard to hear. They drop one by one, their body’s oozing out scarlet. The wolf creatures howl and charge with claws ready to kill. Ruby shoots quickly - letting her empty ammo shells stutter to the ground - hitting one in the arm, making it stumble but not die. Weiss then shoots it in the head.

“Work on your aim!”

Ruby pierced the next one in the neck as its claws just miss her. One takes a bite at Weiss, she evades it, shooting it in the head, and its body crashes limp to the ground. Covering her in its blood. Ruby was caught off guard, one knocks her to the ground, the puppy jumps out of her bag and hides. Her gun clatters away, she struggles to reach it. It’s terrifying jaw of teeth snapping at her, she holds its jaw with one hand, maintaining a safe distance. The fear sets in quickly, Ruby can hear her own heartbeat. The monster getting closer in each bite, Ruby’s eyes close tight.

Bang! 

She hears an ear-piercing sound, she shivers as she feels the monster fall lifeless against her, its blood painting her red. Her silver eyes open to see Weiss standing above her, with her handgun pointing at where the creature's head was. She helps her, swiftly shoving the corpse off of her and grabs Ruby’s hand to yank her onto her feet in a quick motion. 

“Ruby!” The white-haired girl says with a concerned tone. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m okay,” She smiles. “Thank you.”

“Ugh, What a mess.” Weiss says as she gestures to Ruby and herself who was covered in blood, the scarlet stained her white shirt. As for Ruby, the blood seemed to have blended into her crimson hoodie. “Ruby, you’re covered!” Weiss says as she pulls out a handkerchief and rubbed it tenderly across her cheek, cleaning the remains of blood off her face, her thumb slightly brushing against Ruby’s lips, causing the younger girl's face to colour. Weiss felt lost, Ruby seems to be breaking down all her walls and so rapidly, no matter how much she attempts to keep the girl away, she seems to feel so much at ease around her. Maybe it’s Ruby’s childlike wonder or her very overly positive attitude that Weiss swears was contagious. Weiss has never met anyone like her, the hope, being able to see the good in people, the will to go on. But then whenever she looked into Ruby’s silver eyes - she felt found, why was that? Was that a normal thing? Only time could tell. She couldn’t seem to figure it out, any of it out. Maybe she saw Ruby as a friend. But she couldn’t let herself be deterred of unknown reasons. ‘Maybe I won’t be alone after all.’ 

“Uh, Weiss?” Weiss seems to be brought back to reality, she quickly pulls away as she blushes and starts apologising quickly. “No, it’s fine. Here let me.” Ruby softly wipes, cleaning Weiss’s face of blood. “There. All clean.”

“Not fully, but thank you.” She says with a smile. “I would kill for a shower right about now.”

“Yeah, me too.” Ruby laughs. Weiss’s smile fades as she frantically looks around. 

“Wait! Where’s Zwei?” They both look around and call for him, and then they see him slowly walk towards them, trembling. Weiss picks up the puppy and carefully and tenderly cuddles him to her chest, singing gently. Zwei relaxes quickly, and snuggles into her. Ruby is unable to function what’s happening, Weiss Schnee is being affectionate, and is singing like a siren that can lure sailors to their deaths. Placing Zwei back into Ruby’s backpack. She notices Ruby’s shocked expression.

“What?”

“You can sing?”

“Ugh, yes I can.” She says, sounding embarrassed. “My father wanted all his children to be skilled in everything. To give the Schnee name a good reputation, but mainly just to make money off our talents.”

“Oh…do you hate singing?”

“No, not really.” She explains. “I find it quite calming.”

“It should be, you’re amazing!” Weiss was astonished.

“Thank you, Ruby.” She struggles not to smile. “We should find shelter for the night.”

“Um, Weiss where are we going to go?” They walk as they talk.

“Atlas. It’s quite far, but I believe we could make it there. I think our best bet is to talk to ironwood and his military, they might have a plan against these creatures.”

“Atlas? Never been.” Ruby says. “What’s it like?”

“It’s cold, very cold. It’s a higher class kind of kingdom. Not a lot of friendly citizens.” Weiss grumbles. “They see themselves as the superior breed of humans.”

“You… sound like you know from experience?”

“I do know from experience, Atlas is my home. Well, not anymore.” Weiss sighs. “I used to be one of them, or still am. I was born into fame and fortune, I was raised to be a princess among a crowd of peasants. My father would throw extravagant parties, just to show off his wealth. These same people treat the Faunus as nothing. I don’t feel that way anymore, one of my work colleagues is a wolf Faunus, they are one hell of a scientist. But that’s only one, many Faunus despise me just because of my family's name.”

“Woah, Atlas Sucks!” Weiss chuckles at her outburst.

“Yes, it really does.”

“Don’t worry Weiss! You have a good heart, I can tell!” Weiss is confused by her choice of words, but before she can reply. “Look over there.” Ruby points to a little house still intact unlike the rest of the buildings, they open the door and look inside, and it's cosy. They place their bags on the floor by the sofa, Ruby picks up Zwei and places him on the floor, While Weiss pushes some tables and chairs to barricade the door. “Check around the house for other openings.” Weiss nods and walks into every room, after some time she returns and tells Ruby that everything’s secure.

The dog runs over to them, ruby pulls out more food for him and he eats quickly. “We should get something to eat as well.” After they eat Ruby and Weiss are sitting on the sofa. It’s been a long day. Ruby smiles as the puppy jumps up and sits in-between the two, twirling into a ball then falls asleep, placing her hand onto him to pet softly.

“I always wanted a dog.” Ruby says. 

“Why’s that?”

“I didn’t really have any friends growing up, so I wanted to get a companion. But, we couldn’t really afford to get a dog at the time. When I didn’t have friends I had my family, Yang would read to me before bed, I would bake with my mum or cook with my dad. I could never tell Yang this but I always see myself as a problem, I’m not very good at a lot of things, I tend to get in the way. After I finished school I got a job at my uncle's workshop, just to keep myself busy.”

“Ruby…You are many things, but I don’t believe a problem is one of them.” She looks down at the sleeping dog. “You are good at a lot of things and you have friends, you talk fondly about them.”

“I do have friends, but they are Yang’s friends. I feel like they only hang out with me because I’m her sister.” Ruby says. “The only friend I have is Penny but we just work together.”

“Ruby, tell me. Do you see these people as your friends?”

“I mean, yeah they are super nice.”

“Then they are your friends,” Weiss says. “You need to cease putting yourself down, you are capable of so much.” Ruby opens her mouth about to speak but then the house trembles as they hear a sound from outside. Zwei whimpers and shakes. “We need to check that out.” She grabs her weapons and crouches by the window slowly peeking out. There standing on the opposite side of the street was a human-like Grimm, this one looked different, more spikes and larger in size, it looked armored. Frozen in a trance, watching at them. Weiss plunges out of the sight of the window, eyes wide, breathing heavily.

“Weiss? What’s wrong?” She watches Weiss sink into herself, pale like she has just seen a ghost. Her hand touches the scar on her face. Ruby slowly crawls over to her. “Weiss? Talk to me!” In that moment icy blue meets silver, Ruby can see the fear in her eyes clearly now. “What is wrong?”

“I-It’s an Alpha. Just like the one at my w-work…” Weiss explains while shaking.

“You defeated it, you know what to do.”

“The one I defeated wasn’t fully transformed.”

“We need to overcome our fears.” Ruby grabs her weapons.

“Ruby…no!” with concern in her voice. “It’s unlike anything we have ever seen.”

“I need you, Weiss.” Weiss glances up quickly, and nods. She takes a deep breath and peeks out the window again, the Grimm hadn’t moved, like it was waiting for something.

“I can’t.” Weiss says grabbing her head with her hands, shaking. Her breathing now short and fast. 

“Weiss!” Ruby grabs her hands and pulls them towards her. “Hey, look at me. Take a deep breath. You’re okay.” Ruby says with as much comfort as she could express. Ruby had no idea how to handle this. “Shhh, you’re going to be okay.” Weiss' eyes met hers again. “Breathe with me, you’re safe.” Weiss felt tears trail down her face. Ruby wrapped her arms around her, rubbing comforting circles on her back. Ruby held her tight, Ruby wants to do the best she can to help her, this girl has been a lot, a panic attack seemed to have triggered in the sight of an alpha. She remembers when Weiss told her the story she was a bit…hesitant about the part she got attacked, mainly because it was someone that knew her. She didn’t think it was this bad but after everything, they’ve seen. Ruby and Weiss were allowed to cry as much as she liked.

“I-I’m okay…T-thanks.” She slowly pushes Ruby away. Ruby needed her to be okay and ready to fight this monster. “We need to eliminate that Alpha.” She peeps again and it’s gone. They both stand quickly running into the center of the room back to back. Ruby has her rifle aimed, Weiss’s rifle pointed at the window. “W-where are you?” They were armed and ready. “S-show yourself!”

“Ruby, W-Weiss.” They freeze as they hear the distorted and silent voice. It knows their names. How?! Has it been following them? “Let’s…play a game,” It claws smashes through the window gripping the side and leaving claw marks, it appears - grinning showing all of his rows and rows of poisonous teeth. “Who will die first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, back again! I really hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	6. Scorching Disarray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is late, sorry. I had writer's block. The next chapter will get into the main plot. Enjoy!

Okay, so, Yang discovered that retracing her steps was not an effortless feat; they headed towards her town which was a few hours away. Yang really needs to ask how Blake dragged her so far with all these grim creatures wreaking havoc. Maybe she disappeared to find help and was closer to Blake’s area then her own town? Yang sighs and they continue to walk the long trail with the scorching heat, melting everything in sight. They left early in the morning to get to her town to beat the burning heat, Blake was well aware of how warm it was this summer; she must have carried Yang through it, how though? She was taller than Blake and had a lot more muscle.

“You keep staring at me.” Blake crosses her arms. “I can tell you have many questions, go on ask.”

“How did you carry me? All the way and through the heat?”

“I’m stronger than I look and it was night time.” Short and to the point, or kind of.

“So, did you drag me or carry me?”

“You were injured. Do you really think I would drag you through the dirt?” She sighs. “I carried you over my shoulders.”

“Really?” Yang asks, surprised. 

“Yes.” Blake lies, her ears flop down. She didn’t want to admit that she astonishingly found Yang to be incredibly light and was able to carry her bridal style - well she wasn’t fully lying, after a while, she got tired and carried her on her back. Yang did notice Blake’s ears, she could tell that the cat Faunus was embarrassed about confessing something to her, she decided not to say anything more about it.

“My family and friends may not be in the same place, but I hope to find anyone.” Yang dreaded finding her sister’s or her friend's lifeless bodies in the remains of her home, but it was better to check that way she would know she was maybe alive somewhere in the world. Yang gasps in shock at the sight of her town. Was this the same place? Its warmth was replaced with a silent discomfort. Yang was done thinking about her town, there more important things she needs to do, and she rushes down and desperately tries to recall where she last saw her family.

Yang goes to the first place she can think of, her house. The house was almost still intact, she slammed the door open and called for her parents and Ruby, the only response Yang got was the dead silence in the house, just the breeze taunting her. She looks around and finds nothing to her relief, but she isn't finished. She left for her uncle's shop and Blake followed close behind, Qrow never worked; he was always out on top-secret missions, only this time he was on holidays. The town had the remains of the corpses rotting slowly, it was a sight Yang never wanted to see in her life. Was this just a sick joke to some people! Yang knows what she's going to do after this, find the people that did this and make them pay. Again no Ruby. Yang searched everywhere and found no sight of her friends or family.

Yang had a small glimpse of her memory as she watched Ruby push her out of the way of the falling debris. ‘Watch out!’ Her sister's voice echoes. She rushes to the area and shifts and lifts some of the rubble, but she still finds nothing. Blake walks over and tugs up a bit of crimson fabric and shows Yang, her eyes widened that was definitely from her sister's hoodie, she might still be alive. She exhaled relieved and sat down onto the rubble, Blake took a seat next to her and placed a hand on her back.

“What now?” Blake asks.

“What?” Yang asks, perplexed. 

“She isn’t here, well no one is. Which means they are alive somewhere out there,” Blake crosses her arms. “I know you’re not going to give up. You seem to like that type of person, genuine, kind and incredibly stubborn.” Yang laughs at the last one. “So, what now?” Yang is again surprised by Blake, by her vast understanding. It was no surprise that Blake was extremely intelligent. There was something special about her and Yang wanted to see her true self even if that may take forever.

“We should find who’s behind this, and make them pay,” Yang says tightening her fist and her purple eyes fading to red. “I hope Ruby’s safe out in the big world.”

“Alright.” Blake nods and places a hand on her shoulder in a comforting moment. “I’m sure she is.” Yang and Blake stand up to dust themselves off, then ground trembles from a thud, Yang quickly and firmly wraps her arms around Blake’s waist to keep them balanced. Once it subsides, the pair pull out the weapons aiming at where the loud thud came from. There stood a Grimm they didn’t recognise, large in size and armored. It smirks and treads towards them.

“B-Blake…” The voice was wicked and unclear. Blake takes a step back, how did it know her name?

“Blake what is that thing?!” Yang asks, she gets no response from Blake; she seems paralyzed by fear. “Blake?!” Yang slowly grabs Blake's hand, entwining their fingers together. Blake seemed to have woken up from her trace, she glanced down and noticed, she took a deep breath.

“Who are you?!” Blake shouts, still a little fearful because she tightens her grip on Yang’s hand.

“What’s wrong, my darling?” The beast seemed to have noticed their hand-holding, it sneered at the sight. ‘My darling? No one’s called me that since…’

“What do you want?” Blake says shaking slightly. “What are you?!”

“I’ve been blessed. It’s really such a tragedy, that people’s lives had to end. But humanity would have destroyed itself anyway.”

“What are you talking about?!” Its mouth opened wide slowly showing off its teeth. It completely ignores Yang.

“The new would that none of you will ever see.” It slowly moves towards them, they fire at it but nothing seems to pierce its armor. Yang had had enough and pulled Blake as they ran.

“Yang what are you doing?!” Blake asks.

“We can’t fight that thing!” Yang shouts. “It’s clearly been stalking you. And our weapons have no effect on that thing!”

“I’m aware!” Blake seemed to be a little distracted. But once they were ready Yang was sending this thing to hell. This was a tactical retreat; even Yang knew when they were not ready to fight something. “We may need something explosive.” Yang grins, she likes the sound of that, much more than retreating. Yang heads back and grabs a container of fuel from their uncle's workshop and she nods at Blake. The monster is still tailing them, Blake rushes in and shoots. The Grimm takes a bite at her; she evades it and fires at it. It swings down one of its claws, and she leaps out of the way. Its other claw smacks Blake down. She cries out as it holds her in place. Yang drops the gas container and opens fire, the Grimm glances at her and sneers, losing its grip on Blake, wasting no time she frees herself. Yang throws the container to Blake who then throws it into its teeth as it bites at her.

“Get out of there!” Yang shouts, she wanted to say a quick one-liner but this wasn’t the time. Blake leaps out of the way and takes cover behind Yang, They make sure they are at a safe distance before they fire at the container and it explodes on impact, quickly setting fire to everything in close range. The monster screeches as it gets consumed by flames. “Not very fireproof is it.” Yang and Blake open fire.

“Um, Yang?”

“Yes?” Blake points to a trail of fuel leading from the monster to her uncle's shop.

“Oh, Shi-!” Yang was cut off as Blake grabbed her wrist tightly and they darted as far away as they could get, even had to jump when the place exploded. They fall to the ground catching all the dust and mud on their clothes. They lay on the ground looking up. “It’s dead, right?”

“I wouldn’t be too sure. The fire seems to be the only thing that affected it.” Blakes grip on Yang’s wrist tightens.  
“Well, if we see that thing again we’ll be ready, right?” There was no response from Blake, she seems to be too into her own thoughts again. “Blake?”

“Huh?” Her cat ears flip up at the sound, releasing Yang’s wrist in the process.

“We should get moving, just in case it survived.” Blake simply nods and they get up having to dust themselves off again. “Um, Blake, that one was very different from the others we have come across. How did it know your name?”

“It must have been someone that was infected. I don’t know.”

“It called you darling.” Blake didn’t speak, her ears flattened to the top of her head, Yang understood that she didn’t wish to speak about it so Yang wasn’t going to push it. “We really need a faster way to get around.” Blake nods.

“I have an idea.” Blake and Yang found an abandoned car on the side of the road. This one had one of the doors left open, so she climbed in as Yang waited outside. After a few minutes, the car turned on. She opened the front door to let Yang in, she eagerly climbed in. There was still a lot of fuel in this vehicle.

“What did you do?”

“I have my ways,” Blake replies with a smirk. “Maybe you should drive.”

“Oh, yeah, make me do all the work,” Yang says with a grin.

“No, I’m just feeling a little nervous.” Blake missed the small and terrible joke, Yang nodded, She understood. They both climbed over each other, but they tripped and somehow ended up getting stuck, with their faces inches apart. They feel their faces heat as they try not to meet each other's eyes. 

“This would have been so much easier if we got out.” Yang laughs nervously, her Lilac meets amber. She feels herself heat even more. Why was this getting worse, was it worse? Yang couldn’t tell. “Um, sorry. Let me.” They both shift and move this time successfully switching places. Yang coughs and rubs the back of her neck. “Where to?” 

“Maybe the next town, we need to stock up.”

“Sure, maybe we can look for survivors.” Blake nods. They drive watching everything pass them by. After a while of driving, now and again Yang would glance over at Blake, which she was deep in thought. Yang couldn’t help it – there was something about Blake she couldn’t quite place. Blake was so smart and beautiful she can’t help but notice or take in her appearance. It was something about her eyes that gave her shivers - the good kind - every time she looked into them. She had a hidden past and Yang wanted to learn everything about her, she couldn’t understand why she was feeling this way. She hoped she didn’t come off as creepy.

She knew she really couldn’t help it.

“You’re staring at me again…” Blake's voice cut through Yang’s thoughts. Yang coughed and looked away quickly. “Why?”

“Can’t help it!” Yang blurted out. ‘No! Not smooth! Yang shut up!’ Yang mentally told herself. “…Sorry.” As Yang looks over Blake seems shocked and her face warms.

“It’s okay. I don’t really care.” She turns away quickly. A small smile appeared on her face, it didn’t last. The drive was quiet for some time, Blake seemed to enjoy watching the landscape pass her by, she followed them with her eyes. Yang had to ask something so she broke the silence. 

“What will you do after this?”

“What?”

“After this is all over, will you go back to your normal life?”

“Nothing about my life is normal.”

“What will you do? Will you have a fresh start?”

“Maybe…we’ll see.”

“I know this isn’t much…but you can stay with me.”

“What?”

“If you want that is. I know I can’t reduce all the years of hate, but I can try.” Blake was stunned, what was with this human. Making her feel relaxed when they haven’t even known each other for more than a few days. She needs to work on herself first before she can be herself again, but she’s sure Yang will help her in her recovery and to guide her back onto the right path.


	7. Lives On The Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, New chapter! I'm struggling with writing the new chapters. I have a clear idea of where this story will go, just not sure how. Anyway, I really hope you like this one!

There’s really no time to think, this Grimm – this monster – unlike anything they have seen so far, stronger, smarter and faster. This was all up to a roll of the dice that will determine their fate - with Ruby and Weiss lives on the line, they wouldn’t go down without a fight.

Ruby and Weiss open fire at the thing, its armor seems to protect it but it draws pain when it is hit in the neck. They retreat to the back of the house, locking the door, keeping their puppy close.

“We need to come up with a strategy and fast, our weapons seem to have no effect on that thing.” Weiss explains. still being visibly shaken. Ruby glances around for something, an idea. 

“We should run.”

“What?”

“In many of my video games, when it gets too much, the hero retreats.”

“Ruby, this isn’t a game!” Weiss glances away and sighs – even so, Ruby’s still right. There was nothing wrong with retreating; they are outmatched and shouldn’t waste ammunition on a fight they clearly can’t win. 

“Weiss?”

“You’re right.”

“What!”

“We don’t have time to talk about this, we need to leave!” Ruby wasted no time and pushed the wardrobe blocking the window, Weiss ran over to assist her friend. They had little time, Zwei was barking – warning them- they decided to push it over. 

Thud. It crashed to the floor hard.

Ruby panicked as the monster bashed against the door, she sent her elbow against the glass, nothing happened. 

“Ruby!” Weiss said in both shock and concern. Ruby grabbed her elbow and grunted and then used her weapon to shatter the remaining traces of glass – that’s blocking their escape. Before Weiss could say anything more, Ruby helped her out, by grabbing her around the waist and pushing her up.

“Careful of the glass.” Ruby reminds her, her tone strong and thoughtful. Weiss says nothing, she is still processing what just happened. She nods slowly, the heat creeping onto her cheeks and she climbs out, some glass cuts her arm drawing some blood but she ignores it for now. Ruby picks up Zwei, passing him to Weiss carefully but fast. The Grimm smashes the door again shattering the rest of it.

“Ruby!” Weiss shouts, “Get out of there.”

“Found you.” It says with a little chuckle.

“Oh, Creepy.” Ruby says as she leaps out the window, crashing onto the ground next to Weiss. Ruby giggled a little dazed, Weiss laughs a little, but glances back to the creature and wastes no more time and she grabs Ruby’s hand and they run away.

It follows.

“We need to lose it.” Ruby glances around and spots something.

“Weiss, I have a plan!” Weiss glances back towards her, her icy glaze piercing ruby’s silver.

“I trust you.”

The monster smashes everything in its path, creating more destruction on their trail. Weiss and Ruby sprint into the underground car park, they avoid its claws and head into the dimly lit place, the only light is one spotlight flickering, not illuminating much light for the hidden area.

It glances around, grunting – it lost them.

“Is this hide and seek?” It says knocking over every car it slowly walked passed. “I love that game.” It smashed a pillar in the process. “But…there’s no need, one of you can live.” It giggles wickedly. Weiss scoffs quietly – knowing its lying and will just kill them both. Weiss wraps her arms around Ruby in a protecting manner, but Weiss herself was shaking slightly. Ruby is huddled into Weiss’s side with a hand over Zwei to keep him from barking, but they think he knows better. They flinched every time they heard a crash or a thud sound from the cars. 

Ruby turns to whisper into Weiss’s ear. “Ready?”

Weiss heated at the closeness, a part of her wanted to push her away, but that’s not what she wanted. What was it she wanted? She couldn’t tell right now because a deadly Grimm was chasing them down.

“Y-yes!” Ruby noticed her stutter but said nothing. Ruby ran out into the open and grinned. Weiss snuck around with Zwei. She didn’t like this plan they had come up with, but when Weiss wanted to do something different, Ruby just asked her to trust her. Weiss did, she didn’t know why but she did. She trusted Ruby when she said ‘Don’t worry, I’m fast!’ - Dolt.

It moved towards Ruby quickly smashing everything, she darted away as soon as she noticed Weiss leave. Running close to the unstable pillars, it smashed each one as it followed her.

“Is this a game of cat and mouse?” It snickered as it knocked the cars away. The floor above was barely standing due to the destruction a while ago. Just as Ruby planned the rubble above shock and crumbled as it fell quickly, the concrete crashed into the floor below. Ruby jumped out in time and rolled onto the ground, panting. The Grimm screeched as it was crushed by the rubble above. The entrance was blocked soon after, so even if it did survive it wouldn’t be able to escape and follow them again.

“I can’t believe that actually worked.” Weiss stands next to her glazing down with an expression Ruby can’t read.

“I noticed that a lot of these buildings are falling apart,” Ruby says. “I wanted to test that.”

That was very smart, but also very dangerous.

“I told you to be careful. What if you got hurt!” Weiss says sounding hurt, Weiss didn’t like the idea that Ruby was used as live bait so her and Zwei could escape. “Promise me you won’t ever do that again.” Weiss didn’t like the idea of losing the only friend she had.

“Weiss…” Ruby sounded surprised, but then she smiled. “I promise.”

“Good.” Weiss reached out for Ruby. “Let’s keep moving. We still have a lot of track to cover before we reach Atlas.” Ruby grabs it letting Weiss help her up.

They trail in the scorching heat, Weiss and Ruby make sure to stay hydrated, heatstroke was the last thing on their list they needed. Ruby had her hoodie wrapped around her waist to keep her cool, Weiss had to remove her long sleeve shirt, just wearing a white tank top underneath. Weiss didn’t hate the heat, she was raised in Atlas, she was more adapted to the cold weather, her pale skin could never tan, only burn - she had to stay in the shade. 

“Weiss, it’s really warm.”

“I know, we should find somewhere to rest.”

“Over there!” Ruby points to an abandoned gas station. Perfect timing, Weiss was so tired and was very sure Ruby was too. She was leaning forward for the last while.

They pull out their weapons and check the area. Zwei barks happily - giving them an all-clear. Ruby rubs his ears.

“Good boy.” He barks again, panting and running around the place. “We can sleep here for the night.”  
Weiss drinks more water and then nods, she offers some to Ruby, she drinks it and the water was warm from being in the sun all day. Weiss opens her bag and pulls out some disinfectant and some bandage. As she is about to aid the large cut she got from when they got out the window, she shouldn’t have left it so long. She noticed a small piece of glass in her skin. She removed it before anything else.

“Are you okay?”

“Ruby, it’s just a scratch. Nothing compared to you when I first met you.” She says hiding her small smile. She dabbed the cut in the disinfectant and wrapped her own arm up. “How’s your elbow? You did such a stupid stunt to break that window.” Ruby giggled but then noticed Weiss' serious face – her default face?

“I’m all good, It was an accident. It’s a little sore but I’ll be okay.” Weiss sighed, she could have done a lot worse than ‘sore’. 

“May I take a look anyway?” Ruby was resistant but showed Weiss. Weiss felt her arm, her fingertips sliding carefully across her arm in that area, looking at Ruby’s arm then her eyes dash to meet Ruby’s. Ruby can't help but blush. “Yes, you’re right, it looks little sore, but you will be fine.” Her hands slowly leave, her fleeting touch - that Ruby already misses.

“T-thanks.”

“We should rest after we eat.” Weiss pulled out some bread and handed it to Ruby first, then some for herself. “I'll be the lookout first then we can switch.” Ruby nods and feeds Zwei. Ruby closed her eyes ready for sleep. It wasn't night, but they needed some good rest. Zwei runs around then settles into a ball snuggling into Ruby.

“Good night, Weiss.” Weiss hums in response.

They switched a few times until they heard a sound, Ruby being on watch wakes Weiss up. Ruby and Weiss check the backroom.

“I’ll take Zwei and look outside.” Ruby says. “I’ll be right back.” Famous last words.

“Be careful.” Ruby nods and heads out, Weiss then hears a sound and slowly walks back she hears it again and whips herself around as she pulls out her weapon, to her shock there was a weapon pointed right back at her.

“Friendly?” The blonde-haired girl asked aggressively, frowning like saying ‘I won’t hesitate to take you down’. Weiss knew that this woman had no intention of harming her, but she could, she seemed built for it.

“Yes.” Weiss lowered her weapon slightly, the blonde-haired girl put her gun away, Weiss followed.

“You have no idea how great it is to find someone alive.” That scary look was gone in a minute.

“You’re not the only one.” Weiss says, her tone cold. Was she like that when she met Ruby?

“Oh, I’m Yang.” Weiss's eyes widened. Did she hear her right?

“Yang? As in Yang Xiao Long?” Yang's eyes widened as she looked at Weiss in disbelief.

“What?” From that Weiss almost thinks she’s wrong, but she knows she can’t be. From Ruby's description, this has to be her. “How do you know my name?” Weiss nods, so she was correct.

“I’ve been traveling with your sister.”

“Ruby?”

“Yes, who else?” Weiss responds with sarcasm. 

“Where is she?”

“She went outside to check for Grimm.”

“Grimm? Those things have a name?”

“No, not really,” Weiss says. “I named them.”

They leave and what they see is a sight. Blake was sitting on the car roof as peeking down with her cat ears to her head. Zwei barked at her, panting happily, paws on the car jumping up, wanting to play with the kitty. Ruby was talking to Blake as this was happening.

“Keep that dog away from me,” Blake says coldly.

“He likes you.” Ruby laughs as she turns to see Yang and Weiss standing there. “Yang?”

“Ruby!” Yang and Ruby run towards each other they met halfway for a hug, Yang picks her up and hugs her little sister tighter. Weiss smiles, this made her miss her sister a lot more. Blake is still glaring at the dog but looks up, a small smile.

“Yang! You’re okay.”

“I’m okay? I should be asking you, you got crushed.” Yang says laughing. “I think you did at least.”

“Yeah, I was.” Ruby laughed. “I’m just very happy that you’re okay.”

“I think I am?” Yang says putting her down. “That’s it, I’m not letting you out of my sight again.” 

“Yang!” Weiss pats Zwei. “Weiss?”

“I promised to help you find your family. It seems like they found you instead, I couldn’t find anything. I owe you for helping me with my research on the Grimm.” Weiss had a weak and somewhat sad smile. “Thank you.”

“Weiss…I want to stay with you.” Weiss glances away.

“But, I couldn’t help you as I promised. You wanted to find your sister.”

“I don’t really care, the more of us the better chance to survive, right.” She smiled warmly. “Besides, I want to help you with your research. We are far from done.”

“Ah…O-okay.” Before she could anymore, Yang cuts in.

“Then it’s settled.” Yang says bringing Weiss and Ruby into a hug, Zwei barking, running around Yang wanting to be a part of the hug too. “We are all going to stick together.” If looks could kill, Weiss was planning on it with Yang.

“Oh, Weiss this is Blake,” Ruby started. “Blake this is –” 

“Weiss Schnee.” Blake finished quickly. Weiss glances up, yet again being judged for her family’s doings. “I know all about her.” Yang looked just as shocked as Ruby.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Weiss bites.

“You’re family’s responsible for a lot of barbaric things.”

“I hate it when people lump me in with them.” 

“Your family are the real monsters.” Weiss didn’t agree - Winter was not like them too, but she won’t defend her family she knew of their corrupt system. “You’re all the same. Cold, harsh, and spoiled.”

Weiss has heard enough.

“I’m nothing like them! I’m sure there was a time where I was…all the things you described, but I left that part of my life behind me. I wanted to make a life of my own. I’m disowned, but I don’t care. I never had the same viewpoint as my parents.”

“No matter how much you think you can change, you can never change. I will never trust you, you’re family has done so much just hurt my kind. You not being with your family means nothing, it will never excuse all the corrupt things they have done –” Blake was cut off by Ruby’s voice. 

“Stop, we don’t have time! The Grimm are everywhere, we need to get moving.” Weiss nods and sets their bags into the back and picks up the puppy taking him into the car. Ruby gets in and Blake follows. Yang starts the car next to her Blake, Ruby, and Weiss in the back, and with Zwei sitting on Ruby’s lap.

“Where to?”

“Atlas,” Ruby says. "I'm so thankful you have a car, this would have taken forever if we had to walk." 

“Atlas? So, is it nice there, princess?”

“Don’t call me that!” Weiss shouts, she takes a breath to collect herself. “You can see for yourself, when we get there.” Yang nods and starts the journey. Blake hasn’t said a word since, it was understandable being in a car with someone from a family that despises and discriminates on your kind. Blake knew that she would never trust her, she couldn’t understand why the others did. Ruby was in the back chatting to Weiss and they were petting their dog. Blake stared at that dog, it acted so cutely - she wouldn’t be fooled by it. Blake then glanced over to Yang, which was joining in on their conversation at random times to tease them, Yang laughed when Ruby pouted or Weiss got angry at the few nicknames she would give her. Blake liked Yang’s smile, it was warm, Yang’s eyes met with hers, and Blake glanced away.

“I’m not the only one staring.” She smiled, Blake felt her face heat and hissed, Yang, laughed at the sight. “Oh, and Ice queen, you can’t be so bad if you patched up my sister, thanks.”

“Maybe stop calling me that, you brute.”

“No promises.” Weiss grumbles and Ruby laughs.

“Yang, do you know where everyone else is?” 

“No, but I’m sure they are safe,” Yang said with a weak smile. “They are probably hiding somewhere until this all blows over.” They reached an area of abandoned and demolished buildings – just like many towns and cities before that. Just a little more before they reached Atlas. The car stops abruptly. Yang looks surprised and glances at the fuel tank. Nope, it's full. 

“Um, I think the car broke down?”

“You think?” Weiss sighs. “Ruby, do you think you could take a look?” Ruby nods and gets out and has a look while the others wait in the car.

“So, ice queen,”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Weiss says. “We have more important things to talk about.” Yang nods - ginning, Ruby returns soon after.

“I don’t have time, this place is swarming with Grimm.” The team grab their backpacks and go to find a hiding place for the night. Zwei follows close behind, but they pick him up once the monsters spot them. They opened fire at the beasts, but more charged towards them. The team glanced around, for some way to escape or hide – but found none.

“We’re surrounded!” Yang shouts as she fired at the Grimm - some crash to the ground.

“Hey, down here!” They hear a voice, Yang and Ruby seem to recognise. “Hurry!” Yang grabs Blake and heads to the voice, Ruby grabs Weiss and follows. Safe from the Grimm, they look up at the person that helped them.

“Hey, guys what are you doing here so far from home?” Says the bubbly girl.

“Nora!?”


	8. Disconnections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took so long. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

“Nora?!” Nora ran over and hugged both Yang and Ruby, if anyone could rival Yang’s hugs it was Nora. Nora then hugged their dog, who was enjoying the belly rubs she was giving him too.

“You have a dog now! What are you guys doing here?” Nora said.

“What are we doing here? What are you doing here?”

“Oh, right well when everything happened, Pyrrha, Ren, Jaune, and I…well, we ran. Ren had a home far away, and we thought it would be a great place to hide out…it wasn’t easy to get here. Those monsters…were smart, tried to kill Jaune, and I, bite...” Nora stopped so suddenly, She looked away, eyes wide, tears in the corners, she was unsure how to say the next part. “They…R-Ren…Pyrrha got bitten. We got scared we didn’t want to lose them or have them get killed so we rushed here as fast as we could, and…we noticed that Pyrrha took slower to turn so she helped us build strong cages to keep them safe…to keep us safe. So, only Jaune and I are left.” Yang and Ruby were unsure how to process this information, two of their friends might never be human again. Weiss and Blake may not have known Nora but they can understand it must be hard to cope when a loved one may never come back from this. 

“Do you mind if I ask some questions?” Weiss asked, taking notes.

“Is that all you care about?” Blake muttered. 

“No, no, it's fine. Go right ahead.”

“Were they bitten by different types of Grimm?”

“Grimm, ohhh, spicy. Um, yeah, Pyrrha’s a wolf looking Grimm and Ren still looks kind of human.” Weiss nodded and added it to her book. They were relieved Nora was still trying to stay strong and smile.“Hey, I’m Nora. And you are?”

“I’m Weiss.”

“Blake.” Nora walked over and hugged them, both Weiss and Blake looked at each other shocked, but wouldn’t admit that they were okay with it, Blake, however, was first to move away. 

“Come I’ll show you the others.” She had a weak smile, trying to stay cheerful at a time like this. “You can ask me as many questions as you want Weiss.” Weiss nods slowly.

“That’s Jaune.” He was reading something as he glanced up, dropping what he was reading and hugged Yang then Ruby.

“Guys! I’m so happy you’re okay. We were so worried.” He said with tears in his eyes. “We were worried that you got turned into those creatures or…” He cut himself off just happy knowing that’s not true. “Who are your friends?” 

“This is Weiss and Blake!” Nora stated.

“We have never seen you two around, are you from out of town?”

“Yeah, we met them along the way.”

“Good, more people safe the better.” Blake’s ears flicked up at this. She wasn’t sure how to feel, everyone was so nice.

“Jaune, do you know where our families are?” He glanced away sad.

“I’m sorry, we never saw them, P-Pyrrha lost her mum…I don’t live with my sisters anymore, I just hope they are okay. I never saw Summer or Tai…I hope they are safe.” He was very unsure and visibly shaken.

“This way.” They take them further in, and down a long corridor, they reach a door and take a breath and then open it slowly. The Grimm looked up as they walked in. “We hoped we could find an antidote or something to help them.”

“Ruby, Y-yang!” The Wolf Grim said. “You’re a-alive? That’s great, let us out so we can give you a big warm hug…” The creature let out a small grin which from first glance you wouldn’t notice the dark alternative motive behind it. 

“Nope, Don’t listen to a word,” Nora says. “They only want to escape.”

“Two new faces? Friends?” The other Grimm noted. “Ruby...Yang...introduce us.” 

“Okay, this is weird,” Ruby says. 

“Yeah, we didn’t want to lose them. We got scared.” Jaune says from behind them, with his head down and sights set on the floor.

“Weiss, can’t you help?” Nora and Jaune glance her way with a small glimpse of hope.

“Ah, this is really out of my field, no one knows who caused this, it's new and might take a long time.” Weiss looks over at Nora and Jaune, they look desperate so are so many people in the world. Weiss knows she won’t be able to help, but this was Weiss’s job so she would try.

“Okay, but I’ll need samples from each Grimm, and equipment.” Nora jumps in excitement.

“I’ll get whatever you need!” Nora says, saluting.

“Atlas on hold?”

“No, not really, at any time Ruby can repair the car. You guys could use a break. I could still work on my research and go.”

“Good,” Yang says. Nora comes back dropping a lot of equipment down carefully. “How did you get this so fast?”

“I’m not sure, found it in some boxes, I’ll ask Ren once he’s cured.” 

“I don’t have a lot to work with, but I’ll make do.”

“I’ll steal anymore if you need it!” Nora says. “Eh – I mean borrow.”

“I really need a lab.”

“There’s an abandoned lab. I’ll take you once the ‘Grimm’ are gone.” She says with a small smile. 

“Thank you!”

“This might work,” Weiss says. “I don’t think I could make an antidote, but it’s a solution until we find out who’s behind this.” Weiss sighs. “I don’t really want to take samples from your friends, let's take some from other Grimm.”

“I’m surprised that you won’t just experiment on them. You Schnee’s are the same.”

“From that did I just not prove I’m not my family?” 

“I’ll get the samples,” Ruby says.

“Okay, thanks and Ruby, do take someone with you, the last thing I want is you getting injured again.” Ruby smiles warmly, a little colour dusting across her cheeks. Yang nods at Weiss patting her on the back, coursing Weiss to yelp in surprise. Yang laughs at her reaction and leaves to help Ruby. “Thank you, Yang.”

“I’m going to check on the others.” Nora leaves sensing what's about to happen. 

“You know the ‘Grimm’ attack patterns are funny.” Blake starts. Weiss glances up, hoping she doesn’t start again. Wasn’t she the quiet one. Guess she’s not afraid to voice her opinion when she hates something. “Only killing masses of people, lower-class to be specific. Higher class is hardly affected.”

“Not all of them.” Many were bitten sure, but where is she going with this?

“You know I really wouldn’t be surprised if your family was behind this.” Weiss somehow couldn’t disagree. 

“Don’t you have anything better to do!” Weiss tried to stay calm.

“No, not really.”

“I happen to do. I’m trying to help.” Blake scoffs at her response. “What’s your problem with me?!”  
“I just don’t understand you.”

“You don’t understand what?”

“What are you playing at? What do you want to gain from this?” Weiss's eyes widen, she really doesn't want anyone else to hate her, Blake seems really nice when she hangs around Yang.

“I want nothing from this. I only wish to help.”

“I really find that hard to believe.”

“I don’t really care what you think. You can hate me all you want, but I only want to help. Do you think I wanted this to happen?” Weiss places a hand on her scar. “I saw so many people die, I couldn’t save them all. Yet you look at me like I’m the monster. I will never do anything to harm another being. I broke away from my family years ago, I knew about what they did and wanted no part in it. They don’t define me or my actions anymore, I do what I want with my life. I did so much to change people's views on me, but they judge me due to my family history. You think I’m just like them. Guess what, I don’t care. I’m helping unlike you.”

“You don't know what life, I lived!”

“Yeah, well mine wasn’t the life of luxuries, as people always assume.” Weiss sighs. “Get out!” Blake sighs and leaves. Weiss sits down on the floor and sighs. 

Time passes, Weiss is sketching into her journal, some of the new things she's found out. She wouldn’t say she's a great artist, she just wouldn't mind being bad at something for once. But it can’t be helped when your father hires private tutors for every subject. She sighs at the thought of it. 

\---

Ruby returns with Yang with vials of Grimm blood and other samples.

“Ruby.” 

“What’s up Blake?” Yang takes the hint and leaves to find Weiss.

“How do you trust her?” Ruby knew who she was talking about without asking. “You know who she is, who her family are.”

“Yeah, but Weiss is nothing like her family, I trust her.”

“How do you know?”

“Because she has a good heart, she's nothing like them. She only wants to do good and wants forgiveness for her family’s wrongdoings. It shouldn’t be her, it should be them making up for everything bad they’ve done. I trust her with my life.”

“You do?”

“Yep and you should too.” Blake knew Ruby knew Weiss the best so to learn if she’s really good was from her. “Trust her, that is.” 

“I, but she’s a…”

“Ruby?” They turn to see Weiss walking their way she glances at Blake but returns her sights to Ruby and can’t help but smile. 

“Weiss?” 

“You’re back, I could use your help.” She smiled. “Oh, and thank you, you and Yang got enough for now.”

“Yeah, I’ll help you.” She turns back to Blake. “See ya.” Ruby follows to find Nora to show them where the lab was.

“Blake.” She glances up at Yang, her ears flipping up at the sound. 

“Yang.”

“I was just talking to Nora – she said something about Ren having a room full of novels. Sounded more like a library. I know you finished that book a while ago. Would you like to help me find them?” Blake smiled and nodded, she really needed something to do today. Seeing they were going to relax for the day. 

She follows Yang and they see Jaune playing fetch with Zwei – or trying to. Once Zwei came back to give the ball back, as Jaune reached for it he ran off. It was good that they were giving each other company. Yang giggled as Jaune jumped to catch the dog, and missed to fall flat into the floor, Zwei then sat on his back, like he just conquered a mountain. Jaune could only laugh while being on the floor, but the laugh faded and it was replaced by soft cries with tears. He tried to be brave, but he just missed Pyrrha too much. He once thought he was nothing. She showed him he was able to do incredible things, that he was worth so much.  
Zwei seemed to have taken notice of this and nudged his head with his snout carefully, whimpering and trying to show him some sort of comfort. ‘Smart dog.’ Yang thought. Jaune hugs the dog. Yang couldn't see her friend look so sad.

“I’ll be right back.” She tells Blake and walks over and places a hand on his shoulder and helps him up. “We’re here for you.” Yang hugs him. He sighs and pulls away, and smiles picking up Zwei and he responds with a happy bark.

“Thanks, Yang.” He strokes the dog's fur. “It’s good to have you guys back.” Blake watched this all play out, she knew from this she was right about Yang, maybe she could move on. Maybe she could be happy with Yang. That thought brought a smile to her lips. She walked over to them, both Jaune and Yang glanced her way a little shocked.

“I haven’t fully introduced myself. I’m Blake Belladonna.” Blake reached her hand out for him to shake, Jaune glanced down at her hand then back to her and smiled, he shook her hand.

“Jaune Arc, It’s nice to meet you, and thank you, Blake, for taking care of Yang she can be incredibly stubborn most of the time.”

“I know.” Blake added with a smirk. 

“Hey!” Yang shouted in protest, Blake giggled at Yang's in character outburst. Yang beamed warmly at the small giggle Blake let out.

“Where are you two headed?”

“Nora said something about books.”

“Oh, I know where they are.” He says. “Follow me.” He says as he leads the way. 

“Ladies first,” Yang says to her. Blake rolls her eyes but before she walks, Zwei follows Jaune first, turning to bark at them, with mischief like he was telling Yang she's not smooth. Then runs off before she can catch him.

\---

“This place is insane!” Ruby says.

“This city was left very abandoned and we have no idea why.”

“That’s normally a bad thing,” Weiss says looking around the lab.

“Nah, it's nothing. Just adds to the mystery.” Weiss nods it sure does.

“Nora, please understand that I might not be able to create an antidote these things take time, but once we get to Atlas I’ll find out everything I can to assist us further.”

“I don’t mind, this is the best news we heard since this happened.” She smiled. “I’m thankful.”

“You shouldn’t be,” She starts. “I haven’t done anything to assist the matter yet.”

“Nah, Ruby trust you, and she’s never been wrong before,” Weiss says nothing and she can’t let them down.

“And Weiss. Even if you can’t - you’re still helping so don’t worry about not being able to succeed.” It’s like Ruby could read her mind. Maybe her emotions were easy to read.

“Aren’t you worried if I fail?”

“Not in the slightest.” Nora nods along with ruby’s words. Where have these people been?

“Then I’ll do my best.”

“I'm going to head back to see how the others are doing.” Nora heads for the door but comes to a halt as she reaches it. Nora turns around, she looks somewhat sad. “Thanks again.” She leaves them alone after that.

“Nora’s trying to hold everything together…” Ruby trails off. Weiss seems to understand and nods sympathetically. Weiss turned to place her journal onto the desk and opened it to note some more information.

“You do a lot of drawing,” Ruby notes. Weiss turns to face her. “They're good.” Weiss sighed. Yet again she's good at something else. 

“T-thank you, Ruby.” Weiss glances back down to her journal sketching more of the monsters they have become more aware of. “I do find this somewhat fun.” 

“Did you say fun?” Weiss turns quickly to face her.”Weiss Schnee and fun?” Weiss rolled her eyes, just because she is mature, doesn't mean she can’t be playful. 

“What do you mean by that?” Weiss smirks, she wants to play along. “Are you saying I, Weiss Schnee is incapable of the fun?!” After a small pause they burst out laughing, but enough is enough they need to focus.

Ruby left Weiss to work and was just wandering around the lab taking it in. A lot of little things fascinate her and Weiss watching her carefully, she can’t help but find it cute.

If Weiss was going, to be honest, she really couldn’t focus with Ruby around. Now that they were safe, she could think clearly, and she knew very well about how she feels about her. She didn’t have the heart to tell her to leave, that’s not what she wanted. She can’t help but feel nervous around her, but she was good at hiding it. She’s never felt this way before, she normally distracts herself from these kinds of feelings, but the stronger they get the harder it is. God, she must have seemed like a stuttering, heated mess to Ruby.

But Weiss couldn’t help it.

Ruby pokes at some equipment and smiles. Weiss really couldn’t help it. Glances away and back to her work. Focus. She couldn’t risk her finding out, she likes having people around her, Ruby staying with her made her much happier than she could imagine. Ruby helped her, she feels home around her all of them really. It’s warm and welcoming. She can’t be feeling this way; she has only known Ruby for a little while. Her pounding heart tells her otherwise. She can’t help but want to learn more about her – no, she can’t be feeling like this, they were in a high-risk situation, and besides Ruby would never feel the same way.

Weiss sighs, she turns and finds herself to be face to face with Ruby.

“Ah! R-Ruby!” Weiss says as she flinches away, heating up. Ruby was concerned, but she didn’t back away. ‘Don’t look at me like that.’ Weiss glances back at her work.

“Weiss?” Ruby reaches over and places her hand over hers, Weiss flinches again to look back at her. “Are you okay? You seemed to have been zoning out. You didn’t respond when I called out your name.”

“A-ah, I was just thinking about the Grimm.” Weiss lies and glances back to her notes, she didn’t seem to have written anything more. She couldn’t help but get more flushed then she already was.

“Weiss? What’s wrong?” Ruby said with her voice full of worry.

“Have you ever…lived your life one way, thinking you need nothing more, but find yourself wanting something else?” Weiss had to be smart about this. She didn’t want to ruin this, Ruby was the only one she could trust. Ruby looked surprised but smiled.

“Yes,” Ruby says nothing more about the topic. “Do you need help with anything?” Weiss could have told her to leave her alone, but couldn’t.

“Yes, you b-being here,” Weiss says. “Only because I don’t like the idea of being alone in a place like this.” She sighed. ‘Keep it together Weiss.’

“Yep, I’ll always keep you company, Weiss!” This was bad, Weiss could always focus in a high-risk situation and now just being with Ruby it’s not helping her at all.

“T-thanks…”

“Weiss?” She starts. “Are you sure you're okay? You’re looking a little red.” Weiss turns away.

“Yes, just going to do some tests now.” She says. “Don’t touch anything.” Ruby nods and Weiss gets to work, the more and more she works to find out the secrets of how this all happened, she is left feeling more and more perplexed. She had no idea, what she was looking at, had no idea how to reverse this. This was only the first day she shouldn’t feel worried. But the longer she worked she realised how far out of her depths this all was. They trusted her, she gave them hope.

Days passed, Weiss was more confused than before, nothing made sense, she couldn’t recognise anything. She had more answered questions, but she wouldn’t believe there's no cure. 

“Hey, Weiss I brought you some lunch.” Weiss smiled and turned back to her work. “Maybe, you should take a break.” Ruby says sounding worried, Weiss had hardly got any sleep from this. 

“Not yet, I need to find answers.”

“These things take time,” Ruby says as she places the food down a safe distance because she knows it’s not safe to eat in the lab. “Weiss take a break.” She glances up to meet Ruby’s silver eyes.

“I’m just a little confused.” She sighs, turning to face her. “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“Take a break, we should go to Atlas,” Ruby says. “Maybe you want to see your sister again.” Weiss's eyes widen.

“No, she's far too busy.”

“Don’t you want to know if she’s safe.” Ruby states. “Fix your relationship.” Weiss didn’t know what to think, her old self wanted to snap at her for even suggesting that, But she was right, she was busy trying to distract herself from many things. 

“Sure, I’ll like to see her again.” Ruby smiled. Weiss eats quickly and returns to her work, as she sits down, Ruby leans over her to look at her work. 

“What are you working on?” The closeness was making Weiss lose her focus.

“W-well, nothing yet.”

“Want me to stay with you?”

“T-that would be nice.” But to Weiss’s shock, she thought Ruby would sit down but she didn’t. “Ruby?” Ruby lips met hers, Weiss's eyes widened in shock, was this really happening, Weiss couldn’t help it but melted into the kiss, turning to lean more into the kiss. Her arms wrapped themselves around Ruby’s neck in a way to keep her from leaving. Ruby pulls away and pulls Weiss with her to stand, their lips met again. Why did this feel like a bunch of fireworks have just gone off? Why was Weiss acting like a teenager?

Ruby’s hands rest on her waist, Weiss arms still around her neck, not wanting to let her go. She didn’t know who deepened the kiss, but she couldn’t really think at this moment. Ruby sighs into Weiss's lips trying to suppress a moan. Weiss was first to pull away, they rested on each other’s foreheads looking at each other. Weiss suddenly breaks out of the trance. 

“Ruby!” She steps away. “Why did you do that?”

“I can’t help it, but I like you Weiss, a lot.” Ruby begins. “I didn’t want to distract you from your work, but I've been feeling this way for a while, you’re kind, beautiful and so smart. Gosh, your singing voice is amazing. I don’t think you notice, but you hum to yourself while working. Your eyes are the prettiest shade of blue, even when you're angry I can't help but find them pretty. You scar too...I see you touch it when you're scared and when you look in the mirror, but it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” As Ruby says those last lines she places a kiss on the scar. Adding more heat to her face. “You rarely smile, I want to change that.”

“What?” Weiss was still processing the kiss, now all this to add as well. “Ruby…” Ruby’s eyes widen slightly at her lack of a response, her sights fall to the floor, her confidence fading quickly. She takes a step back, finally realising what she has just done. 

“W-Weiss! I’m sorry, I shouldn't have-” She was cut off by Weiss’s hand. 

“S-silence, you dolt,” Weiss says with a full face of blush. After a few seconds, she spoke. “Don’t apologise. Never apologise for speaking what’s on your mind.” She flicked Ruby’s forehead earning an ‘Ouch’ but not soon after, moved her hand to cup Ruby’s cheek, a fleeting kiss to Ruby’s forehead. Weiss really had no idea about romance and relationships, but for Ruby, she’ll try. Ruby placed her hand on top of hers and leaned into the touch. 

“I-I...feel the same.” Weiss could barely say more. She wanted to but was unsure how. She wanted to tell Ruby what she liked about her. To be honest none of them thought they would find someone in the middle of an apocalypse. “When this blows over, I would love to take you on a date.” But, maybe they should wait, but none of them knew if they would live through this. “Let’s talk about this later.” 

“Why not now?” Ruby begins, with a small smile. “Weiss, will you be my girlfriend?” 

“Of course, you idiot.” She smiled and rolled her eyes. “But...we still need to talk about this.” Ruby giggled and went in for a kiss, Weiss placed a finger to her lips. “Hold on you.” 

“Awww…” Ruby pouts. 

“Let’s keep this between us for now.” Ruby nods with a big smile. “Also, no distracting me from my work, got that?” Ruby nods again, then Weiss removes her finger from her lips. “Now you may kiss me.” Their lips met again for a small kiss. They pull apart smiling, Yang walks in after. 

“Hey, guys!” They both jump and turn to face her. “Came to check on the ice queen and my little sis.” Yang glances at them a little surprised. “Ruby? Weiss? Are you both okay? You two look flustered...did something happen?” 

“Yes!” Ruby shouts out loud flustered. 

“No!” Weiss says at the same time, she and Ruby turn to face each other shocked. They were both answering the two different questions. Yang raised a brow. 

“Well, yes and no.” 

“What did you two do? Make out?” Yang bursts out laughing, Ruby and Weiss are getting redder by the second. “Kidding. What’s with those looks?” Ruby opens her mouth as she's about to say something. 

“Hush Ruby!” Weiss sighs, Ruby nods doing as she’s told, smiling to herself. “It just gets very warm working in a lab all day.” 

“Uh, yeah. I can understand that.” 

“Good.” 

“Oh, when should we head out?” 

“Any time tomorrow. Ironwood will know what to do.” 

“I hope you're right about that princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, not a big fan of slow burns. I couldn't keep them away for long. It hurt me too much. Anyway, thanks for reading. Only a few chapters left, I wanted this to be the calm before the storm. So, the next chapters are gonna be intense. Sorry ;P


	9. Fading Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, been so busy. Here's the new chapter.   
> Had trouble writing. I hope you enjoy. Thanks!

“Whoa, these are books.” Yang's mouth is wide in awe, Blake placed a hand over her mouth to silence any giggle she might have. Yang stares at Blake with a wide grin, Blake responds with a roll of her eyes.

“How about we find a book or two to read?” Yang’s expression stays the same as her grin widens at Blake's attempt to change the subject. “You’re staring again.” Yang feels her face heat as she notices the fact and turns away not saying anything about how Blake is acting, acting like she needs to hide. 

“Heh, can you blame me?” Blake rolls her eyes once more. 

Yang started to scan the shelves for anything she or Blake might read. This seemed to be a failure because none of the books were in order, which was odd, seeing she knew Ren. He was big on organizing, it was very different from Nora who states her messes are organized because she has no trouble finding anything. Which in a way was true. Yang really missed them, and Ren and Pyrrha might never return to them, and who knows where Ruby and her parents are. 

“Yang?” Blake’s voice seems to bring Yang back. 

“Huh?” Yang responds. “You say something?” 

“Still looking, or is that look saying something else is on your mind?” ‘Damn’ Yang thought, she was so easy to read and to someone like Blake reading is like child's play. 

“Yeah, I’m just thinking,” Yang responds. Yang notices a book she recognises. “Oh, here. May not be to your taste but…” 

“Thinking about what?” Blake asks carefully as she takes the book out of Yang's hands, their fingertips brushing against each other slightly. “Oh, fairy tales?” Yang was worried she might not like the book, maybe too happy for her tastes. Then again she doesn't know everything about Blake. 

“My family and stuff.” Yang looks back at the book. “I loved reading these as a kid, then to Ruby. We both seemed to like the fantasy worlds and the lessons they taught, we haven't spent much time together, Ruby has been busy with work. She avoiding us, she thinks I haven't noticed, But it’s a sister's job to know.” Yang jumps back realising she just went on a tangent. Blake seemed to have listened to her.

“One thing at the time, we are talking about two different things, but it seems what you are thinking about slipped into our conversation anyways.” Before Blake could respond, Yang spoke. 

“I didn’t mean to. We are here to have fun.” 

“We can have fun. But do speak your mind, I can tell you have a lot you want to talk about, I mean all this is a lot to take in.” She spoke as her ears dropped slightly. “A lot has happened, I’m here to listen.” But why? Yang couldn’t understand, sure they got closer and we're learning more about each other, but why would she even care to listen to what's on her mind. Yang nods, Blake cares about her, that's why. 

“Thanks, Blake.” Blake nods and turns back to look for a book, her sights cutting back to Yang for a moment, waiting for her to say what's on her mind. “I mean you’re right! This is all a lot to take in. The world is in a worse state than before, so many dead, missing, hurt.” Yang’s eyes flickered to meet Blakes as she spoke that last word. Blake seemed to take notice but made no emotions. 

“Go on.” Blake's tone seems a lot warmer. 

“Our family's all broken up, but it's just like that for us, it’s like that for everyone...everyone must be so scared. I don’t know how to feel about all this. Anger is a good one. I’m unsure of where my parents are and Ren and Pyrrha...if Weiss can’t learn anything new or find a clue or two...they might never be human again. I’m thankful to Weiss, she’s trying to help, she helped my sister, when she could have left her for dead.” That seemed to trigger some emotion from Blake, but not enough to tell what she is thinking. Yang sighed and turned away from the bookcases. “And you, I really don’t want you to get hurt anymore, enough is enough!” 

Now Blake’s cat ears flop against her head, Yang can read her clearly now. She looks dejected, not sure what to say about all this, she too has so much on her mind. If only she could finally destroy that wall she has kept for so long. 

Yang reaches her hand over carefully, Blake seems to have flinched slightly but stays still. Yang places her hand to her face cupping it. 

“I will try…” 

“Try what?” 

“To undo all those years of hate.” Yang's hand is placed over Blake’s cat ears, rubbing softly, hoping Blake doesn’t mind the contact. Ready to apologise, Blake lets out a small purr. Yang seemed to have trouble processing what she heard, she removes her hands quickly and bows her head apologising quickly. Blake still hasn’t said a word, she slowly looks up at her, to find her face flushed. 

“I’m sorry!” Blake seems to have recovered quickly and Yang was scared for a moment that she messed up bad and Blake will finally close herself off for good. 

“Don’t worry about it. It...was odd, but nice.” 

“Nice?” 

“Yes, But don’t touch them again...” 

“Sorry!” 

“Without my permission.” What did she hear that right, maybe she should stop cutting her off, that means she might let her touch again. That thought made Yang smile overjoyed. “And thanks. For what you said.” 

“Okay, okay,” Yang says. “I’m sorry.” 

“Stop apologising, Yang. You did nothing wrong.” 

“Okay.”

“Now come on. Tell me about this book.” Blake said with a small smile. 

\--- 

The sound of pots and pans clank as a voice sounds off. 

“Ohh, Ren makes it look so easy,” Nora says, mixing a compound of ingredients into a large bowl, with flour and sugar flying everywhere. Wanting to re-create Ren’s perfect pancakes. Jaune walks in barely dodging the egg that comes soaring towards him at top speed. 

“Nora? What are you doing?” Jaune whispers.

“I wanted to do something nice, seeing everyone working so hard, gonna make us some pancakes...but more for me.” She giggles at the last part as she returns to the mixing. 

“That’s nice of you. But you’re making them at one in the morning and you are making a lot of noise when others want to sleep.” 

“I know and sorry, but I've been trying to master these for weeks!” 

“If I help you, will you keep the sound down?” 

“Do you know how to Bake?” 

“You forget about my many sisters.” 

“Ah! Right. Come on.” 

“Um...Nora it’s not meant to bubble like a monster.” 

“That would be fun!” She says with a laugh. “Yeah, this really needs help.” 

“Let’s start again.” Jaune whispers.

\---

“They look good,” Jaune says. 

“Too good! Thanks for the help!” Nora responds, jumping up and down. “Still got nothing on Ren.” Nora looks away, the pain in her heart never leaving. “Good night.” She leaves quickly to Jaune's surprise. 

“Oh? Good night.” His voice cracked, unsure of what happened. 

Nora headed to the one place everyone tries to avoid, only pain and sorrow is found there. Nora opened the door to find the Grimm very awake, glowing crimson eyes burning in the dark. The room felt cold, so much she shivered as she entered. The monster that was now Ren seems happy to see her if only that was the case. 

“A v-visit? At this...hour I feel blessed.” Its smile seemed to widen, only adding to the already creepy atmosphere. “Hello...N-Nora.” Nora sat down in front of the containment area watching them closely. Do these things never sleep? Always hunting? Waiting for their prey? 

Nora let out a withering smile. “How are you?”

“P-perfect.” It spoke in a voice so different to Ren’s was she even talking to him anymore? The same words he says every time she asks that question like it was a pre-programmed response. His smile showing more evil intent behind any of his words. 

“Do you miss me?”

“E-everyday…” His grin made it clear he was lying. 

“Will you let us help you?” 

“Why help? I’m p-perfect. You...can be too.” He placed one of his clawed hands against the glass. She placed hers against the glass with his. This hurts her too much, her hand breaks away as she lets out a gasped sob. He seemed to find her reaction funny, letting out a chuckle. She hated this, this wasn’t him. 

This will never be him. 

“N-nora...let me out.” It says slowly, her eyes widen slowly as she processes more and more of the harsh truth. That this might be him. “Let’s...destroy mankind t-together.” His voice gets more distorted. Nora sinks more and more into herself, holding back the tears. The world seems to fade around her nothing but a black void ready to swallow her whole. She came here in hope to see him again. 

“Nora?” Jaune says, he places his hands onto her shoulders. “Breathe it's okay.” He held on, he knows all too well what this place does to them both. The days he would come here and hope that Pyrrha would be herself again, the many times he’s cried. Maybe it was foolish to be hopeful. “Nora come on let's eat some pancakes.” Nora nods and lets Jaune help her up. 

“Thanks.” 

“No need to thank me, I’m here for you.” The tears fall from his eyes as his sights rest on Pyrrha, the Grimm returns the look. Once Nora stands she turns to face them both. 

“We are going to stay strong for them.” She grabbed Jaune’s hand. “And we’ll be strong for ourselves.”Nora tears still fall. “We are all a family, no matter what. You guys may be gone, but you’ll always be our family.” 

“Yeah, we all have been together for years, I hope to see you guys again, you always kept us going and Nora grounded.” 

“Hey!” They both giggle to themselves at the truth. “Yeah, okay your right.” Laughing to cope with all their mixed emotions. 

“Pyrrha, you have always been kind and helped us be confident in ourselves. Thank you...we miss you both so much. It hurts to see you this way, but we will never give up, and...never give up on you.”Jaune’s voice cracked as he tried to hold in his sobs. He watched them closely, they showed no emotion to his words, no smiles with ill intent, nothing. “We should rest now. Not before we eat some of those pancakes we made.” Nora nods and walks to open the door, she turns to see Jaune watching Pyrrha closely, still not making an effort to say anything. 

The creature slowly steps closer and pushes its forehead to the glass. It’s eyes looking tired and full of sorrow. Jaune takes a step back, unsure of what's even happening. This must have been a trap right? Pyrrha was no longer with them at the moment. 

“Jaune?” Nora asks slowly, also processing what she is seeing. “We should head out, this could be another trick.” Nodding slowly at her words, he takes a step back, only to watch the monster slide down the glass to sit as much as it could in the constricted space, with its forehead still pressed against the wall. It lets out a choked sob and turns it’s burning red eyes away from him. The other monster watches in horror, bagging its claws on the side of the wall, against the thick layers of glass, but struggling to do so with the tight space. 

“Nora, I don’t think this is.” He moved closer and the wolf seemed to shy more and more from view. “Pyrrha?” The Grimm glanced up at the moment responding to its name. Nodding slowly, Jaune smiled and turned back to Nora. “This is good, very good. They are still with us, not truly lost.” The monster of Ren claws as much of the glass as it can, not happy with this turn of events. 

“What about Ren?” 

“I’m not sure, we could inform the others of what we have found before they head to Atlas.” He glanced back, fear now written all over Pyrrha’s form. She tries to back away as much as she can, but is stopped when her back hits the wall. Glancing around releasing and slowly remembering, she whimpers and clovers her face. 

“Pyrrha, you're safe,” Nora says at the sight of the panicked Grimm. She relaxes slowly once she sees Jaune place both his hands on the wall of her cell. She moves forward and places them on top. She quickly contorted back, howling in pain, her claws digging into her coal-black flesh, trying to rid herself of this pain or to stay in control. 

“What’s happening?” Nora spoke, Jaune had no words, tears fell from his face quickly, no idea what to do, how to help. Then in an act of desperation screams out her name. She shakes her head quickly trying to rid herself of this curse. The whimpering and howls are too much and Jaune falls back to be grabbed by Nora. Pyrrha starts to thrash around in her small cell, tears falling from her crimson eyes, the last part of her humanity allows. 

She suddenly stops moving, still as the night. 

“Pyrrha?” The monster looks up quickly and bears fangs. It snaps its large row of teeth, smashing into the glass, eyes glowing like before. Clawing the glass, grunting, and waiting to get out. The other Grimm relaxes and turns back to them with a wicked smile. 

“Let’s go,” Nora says holding his shoulder. He stares unable to speak, she holds onto him and helps walk him out. They close the door and turn the key for the first time, unable to process anything, the sounds of the Grimm still being heard from outside, the sound of footsteps got closer as the others ran into view. 

“What happened?” Yang asked.

“We don’t know. We will explain everything.” 

\---

“That really happened?” Ruby asked. “This is good isn’t it, it means we have a chance to help them.” 

“You mean if I can find the antidote?” Weiss sighs. “I hate to be the voice of reason, but I’m nowhere close.”

“You just started. You won't be able to whip something up overnight.” Yang pats Weiss back. “I’m no expert, but I know these things take time.” 

“You should take a break,” Blake says. “You’ve been obsessing over it and it’s not healthy.” Weiss seemed taken aback by her response, was Blake trying to be friendly? “It’s a lot for one person.” 

“Besides didn’t we say we were going to head to Atlas,” Yang says. “And who knows you might come back with a fresh look and have a better chance.” 

“Yeah, Weiss you’ve been working too hard, let’s balance other things for now,” Ruby says as she smiles at her warmly. 

“Okay, you’re all right. We should get some sleep and head out in the morning.” The team nod and heads back to their sleeping areas. Ruby's hand was grabbed by Weiss’s once no one was looking. 

“Weiss? What’s wrong?” Ruby asks.

“I need to be honest with you, I have no idea how to be in a relationship.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“Let’s take this slow. We really need to figure all this out, and the world is in terrible shape right now.” 

“Oh, I was worried for a second. And I do want to take this slow. I’m kinda new to all this too.” She tightened the grip on her hand. “We should focus on helping the world first.” 

“And you.” 

“What?” Ruby says confused as she turns her head to the side. 

“My promise to you. I said I would help you find your family.” 

“Yeah, you helped me find Yang.” 

“She found us, I mean your parents. I could ask Winter where they were relocated.” Before Weiss could say any more on the topic, Ruby wrapped her arms around her, holding her close for a hug. 

“You’ve helped me more than enough. You don’t need to do anymore for me.” 

“But I want to. And will do.” 

“I’m gonna be there for you too, not because you care for me, well that too, It’s because I care about you and want to too.” Ruby laughed at her stubble of words but knew Weiss understood as she hugged her back. They slowly pull out of each other's arms and Ruby leaves a fleeting kiss on Weiss' lips. Weiss feels her composure fade as her face heats. She turns away quickly not wanting Ruby to see, but she has and is laughing at the sight. 

“Come on,” Weiss says in a fixed tone while reaching her hand out to her. “We can talk more about this later, but first we really need our energy for tomorrow.” Ruby nods and takes Weiss' hand as she is led back to the sleeping area. 

\---

Nora and Jaune help the group pack for their trip, loading the boot of the car, with their bags and weapons. Ruby placed her bag in and headed around the car to the back door sliding in to be greeted by Weiss who sat opposite her. Before Ruby closed the door, Zwei leaped in and ran to sit on Weiss' lap.

“He really seems to like you,” Ruby says with a giggle. 

“Oh? Are you not jealous that he loves me more?” Weiss let out a sly smirk and Ruby grinned in response. 

“No, not really, he just knows you will spoil him.”

“I will do no such thing!” Weiss responded as she started to pet the dog in her lap barking and panting happily. “Not a lot that is, but how can you say no to his cute face?” 

“What about my cute face?” Ruby grins. “Don’t I deserve to be loved and spoiled too?” 

“Ruby!” Weiss' face heats. “No!” Ruby giggles at her lack of response. Blake soon gets into the front seat and looks back.

“Great, the dog is coming,” Blake says. “Isn’t it unsafe for him?” 

“We all know you love him too. Yeah, but he has great hearing, so he will be able to warn us if the Grimm are coming.” 

“Don’t worry, We’ll keep him in the back,” Weiss says smiling and rubbing the dog’s ears. Blake hums before she responds, with something Weiss just makes out. ‘Thanks.” Yang hops into the driving seat and turns the key. Turning around to look at every one. 

“You kids ready?” 

“Yang, this isn’t one of dad's camping trips,” Ruby says. 

“Don’t call me a kid. We’re the same age.” Yang laughs at Weiss' response. 

“Okay, okay I got it ice Queen, why do you two hurt me so much?!” Yang starts with fake hurt and then turns to Blake. “Help, I'm being bullied.” Blake rolls her eyes.

“Nothing you don’t deserve,” Blake says with a smirk. Yang places a hand on her heart like she’s been shot. 

“Not you too! My kitten’s so cruel!” Blake's face heats as she turns away from the stupid human, she has no problem with what Yang said, so she says nothing more on the topic. Nora and Jaune walk by the window and knock, Yang responds quickly and rolls them down. 

“You all better stay safe, okay,” Nora says. “Come back as soon as you can.” 

“Safe drive,” Jaune says. 

“Come here you two,” Yang says as she leaned over Blake to give them both a hug, holding them tight. 

“Um, Yang?” 

“Yeah, ice Queen?” 

“I think you’re killing Blake.” Yang’s eyes widen as she glances down to see a very flustered Blake trying not to make eye contact with her. 

“She’s not wrong, you’re crushing me.” 

“AH! Sorry Blake.” Yang lets go of her friends and gets back into the driver's seat, how did she not notice, it’s not hard to notice the blush all over her face as Ruby and Weiss chuckle. Yang coughs before she announces. “Seat belts.” The group does as told. After waving goodbye once more they are off, adventuring into the cold unknown. 

The cities and forests they pass get more distance by the seconds as they venture into an empty cold area, only thing to be seen is the snow, with no signs of life, no trees, no plants just reaching the border in the distance. 

“Weiss, what’s that?” Ruby asks as she points in front of her. 

“That has always been there, it’s for security.” 

“What do we do?” They reach the gates, as they are stopped by a man in uniform. Weiss knows the uniform well, Atlas military. 

“State your business here.” The man says in a harsh tone. 

“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but we’re in the middle of an apocalypse,” Weiss says coldly. 

“I said sate your business.” 

“We are here to talk to general Ironwood,” Blake responds. 

“Was I talking to you? You animals are disgusting.” Blake’s cat ears fell, Yang was quickly and struggling in unbuckling her seat, ready belt to punch this man. 

“Yang, let me handle this.” Yang nods slow and sits back down, letting Weiss take care of this. 

“My name is Weiss Schnee.” The guard glanced back realising who she was, the white hair should have been a dead giveaway. “I’m here to see my sister, I wonder what she would do to you if you don’t let us in,” Weiss says tone cold. The man nods, shaking. 

“R-right away, Miss Schnee.” The man says as he opens the gates. “Please don’t say anything to her.” 

“That depends, if you apologise to the Faunus you just insulted.” The man's eyes are wide in fear and he turns to Blake, quickly blowing his head. 

“I’m sorry, Ma'am. Please forgive my terrible behavior.” Blake nods and turns away. “Welcome to Atlas, I hope you enjoy your time here.” He bows once more before returning his sights to Weiss. “Would you like me to inform Winter of your arrival?” 

“Yes, that would be good.” He turns to his phone, placing it to his ear. Yang rolls up the windows and sighs loudly. Ruby breaks the long silence. 

“Weiss that was amazing, I thought we were in trouble for sure.” Ruby grins. 

“To be honest I thought that wasn’t going to work. I haven't been here in so long. I never use my surname like that, it reminds me too much of my past self.” 

“Weiss,” Blake speaks. Weiss turns to face the cat Faunus. “Thanks.” Ruby hugs Weiss tightly and snuggles in her side. 

“What now?” Yang asks. 

“We wait. For all we know, she might even not want to speak to me.” Before the others could speak, the man knocked on the window. The glass drops slowly as they wait to hear what he needs to say.

“Winter wishes to speak to you. She wants you to meet her near the cafe in the city square.” 

“When?” 

“She said as soon as possible.” 

“Sounds like her. Thanks.” The man bows again and steps away from their car. They drive past and into the city. 

“What do we do?”

“Oh, you’re all coming too.” They say nothing and drive to a nearby cafe and park the car. 

“What does she look like?” Yang asked. 

“You’ll know.” There seated was an older woman with the same hair as Weiss, she looked like she could kill anyone with one look as she waited for her sister. 

“Right, who else has that color of white hair.” 

“Winter,” Weiss says as she walks towards the women with her friends. 

“Weiss.” Winter’s eyes move to each of her friends before returning back to Weiss. “Who are these people?” 

“My...friends.” Winter nods, taking note of each of them, before she could say anything she notices the scar across her eye. 

“What on earth happened to your face?” Weiss in reflex reaches up to place a hand onto the line that harshly marked her once ‘perfect’ skin. 

“Why does that matter? Haven't you noticed the state of the world is in? People are dying and getting hurt.” 

“Sorry, that was rude of me. I was just concerned.” Winter glanced down, for once her cold tone faded. “I was worried, I haven't seen you in so long. I haven't even heard from you. Are you well? I’m just glad you're safe.” She coughed and her cold tone returned. “Is there anything I can do for you?” 

“Can you find out where my friends' parents were relocated?” Weiss starts. “We also need to talk to the general. We found much vital information about the pandemic.” 

“The general is very busy, you won’t be able to speak to him. As for the whereabouts of their family, I’m sure I could find out. The Info on the pandemic is classified, we have our top scientists working on it, I doubt you could find more than them.” 

“Your sister has learned so much about the Grimm by being on the field, listen to her before you doubt her,” Blake tells Winter harshly before turning away. 

“Right.” Weiss hands over her journal to Winter and she slowly reads it, not to miss anything. “Artificial? No, no...they said it was natural…” Weiss shakes her head. “Weiss, this is...very good. Keep it safe, this might save your life one day.” 

“Kind of already have.” Ruby cut in. 

“I need to make a few phone calls, to find out where your parents were located,” Yang tells her all she needs to know, Winter then turns and walks a safe distance away before pulling out her phone. Weiss scoffed, of course, phones worked here, Atlas has been untouched by any of this. The others seem to have taken notice and but said nothing on the topic.

Winter returns not soon after. “I have nothing yet, but the people I asked to look into it, will give me a call once they have any new information.” Her sights lingered on Ruby and Yang for a moment, but she broke away, clearly, something else was on her mind. 

“Winter?” Winter glanced back at her sister. 

“Weiss...I always thought we would be close. I know now that's not the case, a lot had happened after I left. Could you blame me? We both knew of our father's actions. I regret leaving you all alone with that life. It was something I had to do. After not hearing from you for so long...I had no idea what became of you. If you became like our father or left. 

“Winter…” 

“I’m so proud to know you fought for what you wanted in life, I wish times were a lot better. I wish a lot of things were better. Could we start over?” 

“Winter.” Weiss grabs on to winter with all her strength and holds her tight, a hug they both needed. “I missed you. I honestly thought you never wanted to speak to me again.” Winter seems unable to return the hug, she was surprised with the fact Weiss hugged her so quickly. Winter smiles warmly, not letting any tears fall as she hugs her.

“I missed you too.” The others seem to beam at one another at the sight, saying nothing just content that these two sisters are united. 

The moment seemed to be interrupted by a buzz, Winter pulls away and grabs her phone, placing it to her ear. After a few sentences of words the others can’t make out, Winter speaks. 

“Thank you.” She ends the call quickly. 

“Any news?” Yang and her sister seem more fearful than before. Winter's expression seems unreadable, Weiss seems to understand it well, her sights fall to the ground not wanting to meet any of their eyes. 

“Summer Rose is safe.” Winter began. “As for Your father, he’s missing.” Yang and Ruby seem unsure about how to take the news. Ruby grabs her sister's hand, glancing up at her, with glossy eyes. Yang responds clutching Ruby's hand weakly. Yang finches at a feeling on her back after a few moments she realizes it’s Blakes, rubbing her back carefully. she's looking away, not sure if she's helping or not. 

“Mum’s okay,” Ruby said softly. 

“Dad’s okay too,” Yang responds with a weak smile. Ruby nods slowly. “He’s missing not…” Yang couldn't talk anymore. Blake holds onto them both, Weiss walks forward and the group shares a hug. Winter smiles and walks away, Weiss and Blake soon follow, knowing the two need time to talk about this. 

“I’m sorry, Weiss,” Winter explains. “I couldn't lie.” 

“I know. It’s better that they know.” Weiss responds quickly. 

“They needed to know,” Blake mumbles from behind. 

“I don’t believe I got your name.” 

“Blake.” 

“Blake do you have any family you wish for me to find?” Blake seemed to freeze for a moment but responded quickly. 

“I doubt you could. I never met them.” Winter seems to understand. 

“If you ever want to know, feel free to ask me.” Blake nods but makes no eye contact with them. “Is there anything else I can do?” Winter asks them both.

“No. That's all, thank you winter.” 

“You better not become our father only coming around when he wants something.” Winter jokes. 

“Wait,” Weiss says as she turns to face Winter slowly. “Where’s father?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more until the end. I wanted this to be a little happier, before the end, this is going to be darker. Anyways, I hope you all like what to come. I'm not saying anything more. See ya! ;P


	10. Last Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, back again. Been Awhile, life has been busy, for everyone.   
> But here, we are closer to the end.   
> Enjoy.

Clank. Clank. Clank. The bunker echoed with every footstep and shook as every guard fell to the ground with a thud, Blake carefully knocking them out before they noticed - hitting the pressure point on their necks. Swiftly avoiding every trap with ease as she parkoured around, turning them off once she reached the other side. Whoever created this security system was an idiot. No one even knew they were here. This place was like a maze, but not to Blake. The team followed closely behind her, knowing exactly where she was heading. 

The bunker was made mostly from strong metal, filled with all the most expensive objects you could ever want. They could walk away from here rich, but that was not why they were here. This was a safe house of sorts for one person and one person only, Mr. Schnee.

He disappeared for a while when all this happened, hiding out like the coward he was.

Blake stopped abruptly, holding her hand out, her friends came to a halt, slowing their speed and they waited patiently behind her. Blake slowly peaked past the corner and down the corridor, there in her line of sight was one door right at the end, guarded by two men, holding weapons that could kill. She gradually moved away from the edge and nodded, promptly holding up a finger. Weiss reaches into her pouch and picks up a single bullet, slowly reaching over Yang and Ruby to hand it to her. Blake motions for them to move away, they step back slowly, as they do Blake throws the bullet letting it scatter across the metal surface, making a loud sound as it hits the cold floor before sliding. 

“What was that?” One of the guards spoke up, his voice sounding tired. Blake stopped, her cat ears still waiting patiently for a sound. Her ears flicked up, Footsteps, one of them moving towards them. She waited for the perfect moment. As soon as the guard was in her line of sight he turned the corner, she unexpectedly grabbed him immediately pulling him away from his path. One hand covering his mouth the others reached behind his neck. 

“Shhh.” Blake hushes slowly. One quick motion he falls limp, not even to be aware of what happened when he awakes. She slowly places him down onto the ground, letting him sleep. After a minute the other guard moved towards them, unsure of what happened to the other. Not wasting any more time, Blake charges around grabbing the last guard bringing him down with a thud before he even blinked. Yang stares in shock, Ruby responds by closing Yang’s jaw dropped expression for what seems to be the eightieth time today. Ruby moves towards Blake and smiles giving her a thumbs up. 

“Good work, Blake.” Blake grins in response. 

“Thanks. Ruby.” Yang is moving in behind the two with Weiss. 

“That was amazing,” Yang adds in from behind, Weiss nods agreeing with the two. 

“Thanks.” Ruby walks to the final door, noticing a keypad beside it with numbers off to the side of a card reader.

“Weiss, think you could handle this one?” Weiss takes a long look before walking over one of the guards Blake took down and pulled up a key card from his belt. 

“Okay, be ready,” Ruby says, while holding her rifle up, Yang and Blake follow her example doing the same. Weiss places the card on, the door opens on its own. The team rush in like a flood, holding their guns up, a man sitting in the chair seems somewhat surprised and raises his hands quickly.

“How did you get in here?!” The man shouted, demanding some answers. The room looked like any normal house. Had too much space, a large bed, a table, a sofa, a TV, some chairs and a desk with a laptop. The room was full of paintings, some of him and others of his family. A few picture frames, some even turned down. A large safe no less filled with his money. The little table next to him, with a whiskey bottle, a glass of the stuff in his hands. “I said how did you get in here?!” 

“We walked in, old man,” Yang responds. “Your security was terrible, I didn’t get to punch anyone.” The man sitting in the chair was getting irritated by the minute, his fist clenched.

“Who do you even think you are?!” He shouts standing up, Weiss acts quickly stepping forward and holding up her pistol to his chest. 

“Sit back down.” Her tone cold, eyes icy. His eyes widen slowly, he sighs sitting down, as he does she steps away. 

“Weiss, what do I owe this pleasure?” Weiss scoffed. 

“You are going to answer all our questions.” 

“After all these years, you can’t even say hello to your own father? I thought I raised you better. And who are these? Your friends? Disgraceful.” His eyes land on Blake. “Disgusting.” He leans back more on his chair. “And that scar, hideous. I knew you were better than this, but then again you always seemed to disappoint me.” Weiss looks unfazed by her father's words, this wasn’t the first time. Ruby seems to have responded, the click coming from her gun as she steps forward. 

“Best not to run that mouth. Given the situation, you're in. If you want to live you better answer these questions.” Ruby steps closer. “Got it old man?” He grits his teeth but relaxes. 

“Very well.” He takes a sip of his drink. “I have just one question, however. How was it that you found me?” 

“Winter,” Weiss responded. 

“Of course.” He mutters under his breath, “Another disappointment.” 

“What do you know about the outbreak?” He looks at Weiss for a second, then takes a drink. 

“Nothing. I was as much in the dark as everyone else.” 

“When did you go into hiding?” 

“Around the same time, more or less.” 

“You must know something about the Grimm.” 

“The Grimm? Is that what they are calling those disgusting creatures? I happen to know nothing more on the subject.” He looked down at the liquid in his glass. “I was told nothing, I am just waiting this out.” 

“Winter told me a large sum of money left your bank before all of this. What was it for?” He keeps looking down at his glass. Scared? He coughs and takes another drink. 

“For this safe house of course.” He sighs. Weiss turns to face the others, Blake watching Mr. Schnee closely. They were cut off before they could say anything more. “Are we done here? I told you I don’t know anything and you're just wasting my time.” 

“You know father, I lived with you for so long to know when you're lying.” He quickly glances up. 

“You dare tell me I’m lying?” He stands. “You dare come in here and talk to me like this? Know your place.” The group responds and moves towards him, he sits down quickly. 

“You're really getting on my nerves,” Blake says, hissing slightly. “One more rude remark from you and you will regret it.” 

“Winter informed me you went into hiding mouths before. It was either a big coincidence or you knew about it before it even happened.” Weiss nods at Blake who walks over to his desk computer.“And your memory seems to have failed you. You had this safe house long before, you were always so paranoid.” Weiss steps closer, her tone never-fading cold to the touch. “You better tell us what you did with that money and fast.” Her father laughs. 

“What would you do to me? We all know you’re not here to kill me. Let’s end this game already.” Weiss laughs at his attempt to get out of this. 

“Blake, his laptop password is ‘Willow’ Turn off all safe house defenses.” His face turned pale. His password being her mother's name was the only nice thing he ever did for Willow. She had no idea where her mother was now, she left one night and never came back, Weiss and Winter were never sure if she really loved them. I guess they will never know. 

“Weiss, Sweetheart. What are you doing?” 

“You refused to talk, I’m going to let the Grimm have you.” 

“Weiss, You wouldn’t do that to me. I’m your father.” 

“I’m in.” Blake's voice cuts in.

“Last chance.” 

“You’re bluffing, You would put yourself in danger.” Mr. Schnee sounded very scared at this point, his drink shaking in his hand. 

“We will be fine, as for you. No one would save you.” 

“Weiss. Sweetheart.” 

“Don’t call me that. Talk now.” 

“I-I had nothing to do with it.” A lie, Weiss signed and shook her head. 

“Blake.” Blake didn’t hesitate, the defenses were turned off.

“Weiss!” 

“Talk now! I’m done playing this game!” He better talk and fast, they could be coming in any second. 

“I’ll talk.” Weiss nods and Blake turns back on the defenses. “I didn’t want to look bad.” 

“You already look bad. Your shady company and all you have done to the Faunus.” Yang cuts in. He takes a sip of his drink. 

“A many years ago, I was approached by a woman. She offered me a business plan, she said it was a project that would change the world. All she needed from me was a large sum of money, at first, I turned her down. I mean what would I gain from this. She told me I would make twice as much. So I agreed.” 

“You didn’t even ask what the project was about? Just about the money?” Blake cut in. 

“She used the money to build a lab, and I never got to know about the project. A few months ago, she invited me to the lab...I saw all those creatures. I had no idea what was going on, but I realised I helped to create them. When she told me her plan, to kill off most of the population she deemed unworthy of the new world she was going to create. I told her she was insane. She asked me If I really wanted to back out of the deal, her hand about to set one lose on me. She told me I got a free pass, I just had to go into hiding and say nothing about what I saw. I got scared.” 

“You’re a coward and thanks to you millions are dead.” Yang knocks his drink out of his hands letting it hit the ground and shattering. Weiss turns away and sighs. 

“It was my family to blame.” She mumbles. “Of course it was.” Blake's ears flip up hearing her. 

“Nothing to do with you, Weiss. He’s the scum.” Blake places a hand on her back. Weiss can only give her a slight nod before turning back to her father. 

“What was this woman called?” 

“Cinder.” His voice shakes. 

“Did she say anything about an antidote?” He looks away. “Antidote where is it?” 

“I can't, she will kill me.” 

“Blake.” Blake moved back towards the computer, the defenses were turned off once more. 

“Tell me and you will be safe.” He shakes his head. 

“Stupid girl.” A snarl sounded through the corridor outside the room, that was fast, they must know he told them. Blake turned the defense back on and joined the group to fight. The wolf Grimm dashed towards them fangs ready and claws too. Blake opened fire, striking the monster's coal fresh, crimson spilling from its wounds. It takes a swing for Blake only to drop lifelessly to the ground. Yang and Ruby joined in as more came charging into the large room painting it red. Bullet shells hit the ground at a fast rate. 

“They are here for him, take them down.” The team nodded. One that was much larger and covered in spikes stood at the end of the corridor with another wolf Grimm stopped and surrounded it in a protective state. 

“It’s an Alpha!” Ruby points towards it. It smiles and roars as it comes towards them, more wolf Grimm dash in behind, everyone distracted with their Grimm. Weiss takes a look at the Alpha and steps back, shaking. Ruby kills one of the wolf monsters letting it fall to the ground, taking notice of Weiss she runs towards her. Ruby grabbed her hand. 

“I’m here.” Weiss nods slowly with a weak smile and opens fire with the rest of them, getting flooded by them. Mr. Schnee went to hide behind his desk.

The team set their sights on the Alpha, Hitting its weak points, It took a swing at them smashing a chair, its claws came down, Ruby jumped and rolled over the table, the claws destroyed the table. It roars and turns quickly hitting Yang instantly, sending her outwards. Blake halts her fire and dashes over to check on her. 

“Yang!” 

“I’m all good. Just been hit.” 

“Good. This better not end up like the time I found you.” 

Yang smiled warmly, re-loading her gun. “Let’s kill it.” They rejoin the fight. Weiss hides behind a chair as she re-loads her gun. The monster finds her picking up the chair-throwing it at her when she dashed to the side. Ruby notices its lack of spikes on the back.

“Blake!” Once Blake turns to notice her, she sees that Ruby is pointing to the gap in its back. Blake jumps, grabbing hold of its spikes pulling out her knife. The monster notices and tries to shake her off. Blake quickly sends the blade down into its flesh. Finally drawing blood from the monster. The monster's last attempt to get her off slammed her back into a wall. 

“Ah!” Blake cried out. Falling to the ground when it turned around. Glancing down at her, with its burning red eyes. Slams its claws down. Yang grabs Blake and pulls her out of the way, picking her up and running to cover. Ruby jumps onto its back bringing Blake’s knife down. It roars and slashes at everything before dropping. She pulls the knife out, Blake and Yang pop up from behind the table. 

“Is it dead?” Yang asks. 

“Yes, it is. And blake.” Ruby threw her knife and it landed perfectly onto the table. 

“Thanks.” Weiss turns and sees the Grimm that got past them looking for her father, it's claws grabbed the edge and peeked over at him. 

Weiss pulls out her pistol and shots at it, once in the arm. It turns and growls. It grinned and snapped quickly at him. Biting into his skin. He screams and Weiss shoots it in the head. Its blood covers her father's‘ perfect’ white suit. He panicked and rushed to open his safe. Once he did, on the top was an orange vial of something. He downs the liquid-like his life depended on it and it did. 

Yang grabbed the vial. “You were right. He did have the antidote.” Yang hands it to Weiss. “Think you can make an antidote with the leftover traces.

“No need. There is going to be more at the lab that started it all.” 

“I hope you learned something, Weiss.” Her father spoke in. “You’re stupid, I can see how great you did without me. Ended up being nothing, think you’re happy? You call these people your friends? And this one. This Faunus. Disgusting animal.” He walked closer. 

“Yang. You can finally punch someone today.” Yang gasped, jumping in joy. 

“You will not punch me.” Yang sent one fist to his face knocking him over and out cold. 

\---

“You guys planning on leaving again?” Nora asked, holding Zwei tightly in her arms. 

“Not yet, Nora,” Ruby explained. “We need to rest up and pack for our raid of the lab.” 

“That soon? Don’t you want to rest a little more?” 

“You may be right, but we finally have a lead and if it is good news we can save everyone.” Yang joins in. 

“Does it have to be you guys to save the world?” 

“No one else wants to. Besides we seem to be the only one who cares at the moment.” Blake says. Nora grins with a nod.

“Then I’m coming with you.”

“Nora? Are you sure? This isn’t just fun and games. This is serious stuff.” Ruby explains. 

“Why can’t it be both?” Nora asks. Passing Zwei to Jaune. “Zwei can stay with Jaune, I’ll head out with you guys, who knows how much security this lab has. You’re gonna need all the help you can get.” 

“Nora’s right,” Blake says. “We don’t know what we are up against. That being said we might not come back alive. Are you sure you want to come with us?” 

“Yes, I know the risks. I’ve just stayed here feeling sorry for myself. I need to do more for everyone.” 

“Nora, You don’t need to do anything. You can do as you please.” Weiss says. 

“I know. I’m coming.” 

“Okay.” Ruby starts. “We should really find out about the lab security.” 

“I can,” Blake adds. They had a lot to do and to plan. Nora cuts in again. 

“Ruby, Yang. Don’t you want to see your mother first?” They stop for a moment, taking a long look at each other. “What if we don’t come back?” 

“We want to, but there is no time. She was relocated quite far from here.” Ruby explains. 

\---

They spent the few days, packing up and planning, then waited until nightfall for their raid. There in the distance was the lab where all of this might have started. From one look it looks like a regular building, but the team knew differently. 

“Blake, do what you do best.” Blake nods and disappears into the bushes, the leaves acting as her cover. They waited patiently. 

"How do you think Blake knows how to do all the sneaky stuff?" Ruby asked. Yang thinks for a moment. 

"Not sure, she hardly told me anything about her past." 

"She must be a Ninja!" 

Yang giggled. "Yes, ruby she's a Ninja." 

"A cat Ninja." 

"Guys, Blake is just good at being quiet, which you two however are not. This is a raid, not a party." Weiss cuts in. 

"Weiss like I said before why can't it be both. Let them have their fun. It won't last for much longer." 

"Okay...Nora that was dark, even coming from you." Ruby says. "But we all agree right? Blake is a cat Ninja." 

Blake pops back out of the bushes. The team gasps from shock worried about how she will react. 

"Yes, Ruby. I'm a cat Ninja." The team smiles and laughs silently among themself for a moment. "Oh, and Yang. When this is over I will like to talk to you. About my past. If you want to listen." 

"I'd like that." 

“Follow me.” They follow Blake closely and notice no guards around, due to the fact Blake knocked them out and hid them from the sight of the cameras. “There is a camera blind spot here.” They move over to the metal fence that Blake has already cut into, they sneak into the gap to reach the other side of the fence and move to the wall of the building. “This way.” Blake had already opened the window and moved into one of the office rooms. They were in. 

“Good work Blake,” Ruby whispered. 

“No...this seems too easy to me.” Blake cut off the praise. “Keep your guard up.” Nora moves slowly and looks outside the door. 

“No guards. She might be right.” Nora did one more check. “No cameras too.” 

“This is a trap,” Ruby says. “We need to hurry.” The group runs out into the dead empty corridor and heads down the stairs. 

They headed into a room that was dreadful cold. Behind the glass were many types of the Grimm. Watching them so closely, clawing the glass. They see the door to the next area, that must be where they need to go. 

“These are failed test subjects.” Weiss reads the computer by the cell left on. “Experiment ‘264’ failed. Blind.” The lights in the room glow red and the doors lock with a slam. 

The doors to the containment unit open quickly. The Grimm grin and darts towards the group. Nora acts quickly and shoots one in the head as it jumps, it drops to the ground. Blake gets to the locked door and takes note, it needs a password. One of the Grimm slashes at her and she moves back quickly firing. It gets shot in the arm and then its head falling dead. From behind a second slash at Blake hitting her in the back, she crashes to the floor to roll over and shoot at the monster. It snaps at her with its rolls of deadly teeth. Blake pulled out her knife and sliced its neck. It crashes to the ground, crimson spilling from its flesh. Blake's ears flip up rapidly as she glances over to see Yang pinned by one of the Grimm, Snapping at her. Blake acts pulling the Grimm up and shooting it in the head.

“Thank you,” Yang says standing quickly to join her. Ruby darts behind a desk as the monster slashes at her, papers fall to the floor. She darts back around firing at the Grimm piercing the creature's skin. Its claws catch her flesh, drawing blood. She cries out but recovers and shoots it dead. Ruby takes a quick look at her arm, it’s not too bad, but it did need attention. Weiss however was struggling, three of the monsters were attacking her at the same time. Weiss gets sliced and falls, she shoots up almost blindly killing one, letting it fall. The other takes a snap but both the Grimm by her fall. She looks at Ruby with a warm smile and nods, those monsters fell by Ruby’s hand. 

Weiss headed over to Ruby wrapping up her wound, once Blake came over she wrapped up her wound too. 

“Everyone okay?” Weiss asked. 

“Yep. We were taken by surprise.” Ruby speaks. 

“Then we must move quickly,” Blake adds. 

“We still need to learn about these monsters.” 

“Blake and I will try to get the door open. You three can do some research.” Ruby says as they move to the locked door. Nora, Weiss, and Yang move to the computer.

“Found ancient bacteria in the snow, along with the Bones of ancient creatures that lived before humans. Creatures died out mysteriously by unknown means. Extracted DNA. Tested. Human Testing. First reaction deadly, humans would die. After more testing, humans kept alive a little longer.” Weiss stopped. “I don’t like the sound of this.” Yang nods slowly and pats her back. 

“I’ll read the rest.” Yang started. “After more testing humans were stable. The creations were able to speak. Found an alternative way to create just the monsters without humans. Their purpose is still unknown. Tested the creature's reaction to humans. Deadly, some subjects ripped apart. Others bitten, died after they turned. (Whatever my boss is doing is scaring me, I was told to keep notes, this is wrong.)”Yang and Weiss surprised looked at each other. “I think they left this unlocked for us.” 

“It would seem so,” Nora says. Before they can read more a voice spoke up. 

“It’s open!” Ruby shouts waving them over. 

“After many months of testing, creatures were ready to test on humans again, this time a success. Humans that were bitten turned. Find a way to change the subject's natural instincts, program them. To follow commands. They do as they are told. She told them to kill, they did. She told them to bite. They did. She said they were ready to send out. Ready to be released into the world. No one would survive, this is the end.” The entries end there. Not wanting to look for more, already too shocked by what they have just read. They move on and enter the next room and look around, Nora points towards the railings, where a woman steps forward. 

“I thought my pets would have killed you by now. No matter. I have many more.” The Grimm in the room smash against the glass. “So, you're the group of kids who are way over your heads.” She grins, placing her hands on the rails. “Don’t you see you're just delaying humanity's destruction?” 

“We are the ones who are going to take you down,” Ruby speaks as she glances around at the other Grimm in containment. They are going to have to fight their way to the lift. 

“Big words for a little girl.” Cinder laughs. “Let’s see how big that talk is when you go against my special failed experiments.” Cinder eyes each of them with mallence, then she notices the white-haired girl and stops. “Weiss Schnee? It’s a pleasure. Your father didn’t have what it takes to join my new world, but you are determined, focused, and a scientist just like me. You're perfect, smart, and high class among the others. You and I are the same. Join me, and you will get everything you have ever wanted and more.” Cinder smirks. Blake looks at Weiss with fear, her ears drop, she wouldn't right. Ruby stares on at Cinder ready to take her down, Yang following her example. 

“How stupid do you think I am? I’m nothing like I once was and even then I would never join you. I’m not a Schnee anymore,” Weiss reaches for Ruby's hand, holding it tight. “You hurt people. Make people suffer. We are not the same and never will be. I want to help people, save lives. These are my friends, my family. They care about me. I would never trade this for a coward's way out.” Blake glances back with a smirk and a nod. Cinder was taken aback. 

“Friends huh? Then you can die with them.” Cinder turns her head around. “Glynda!” The second woman steps forward, very clumsy like and pushes up her glasses a bit. 

“Y-yes, Cinder?” The woman holds onto her files close to her chest. 

“Set the test subjects free. It’s feeding time.” 

“B-but they.” She looks down. “Yes, Cinder.” The woman walks over and pulls the switch turning the lights red and the doors opened. 

“I do hope you learn something from this. Goodbye.” Cinder slowly walks to the lift and the other woman follows quickly. The lift drops to the lower labs. 

"Not this again!" Yang grits her teeth, firing at the monsters before they had a chance to leave their cells. There was too many for that to work, they started to become swarmed with the creatures. Every way they turned they were face to face with those burning red eyes. 

"Looks like we're doing this!" Nora said as she darted towards the Grimm. Shooting each one with good aim and slamming her weapon onto them if they got too close. More of those inhuman monsters joined in surrounding them even more. Blake shooting all she can before they snap at her, only to send her blade into their necks. 

"There's too many!" Weiss cried out, her arms getting sliced up a few times, before she takes down, one of the many in their way. 

"Stay strong everyone." Ruby's voice cuts in, given them hope. Yang's gun jams and holts it fire. Her purple eyes widen in shock as the creatures head towards her. She quickly drops that gun to the ground and uses her second one, only to be seconds late, as one of the monsters grabs her arm, crushing their claws into her skin. She cries out and killing it and stepping back. One attacks Yang from behind she slams it into a nearby wall, loses her balance as she watches as the walls crumble down on top of them. 

Yang slowly stands, her legs weak wanting to give up on her, holding onto her arm. “Everyone alright?” She calls.

“I’m still alive.” Blake pushes a wolf corpse off of her. Wiping the blood off her face. Blake’s tone tired and beat. Glancing around her body for any injuries. Only to find a small gash across her leg. 

“I’m okay,” Weiss says, already pulling out her bandages, wrapping up her arm.

“Not too good,” Nora cries out. Weiss takes note of her voice and runs towards her, Nora was beaten and slashed up. Nora leaned up against the wall for support. “They got me good. But not good enough, they never bit me.” 

“Nora!” Weiss starts on her wounds quickly, gaining a few hisses from Nora. Wrapping injuries carefully and tightly. “You did very well. You need to rest now.” 

“I know, I don’t like that I can’t be any more help to you guys. Besides my legs feel like jelly, I won't be moving anytime soon.” 

“No, you were a lot of help. You need rest. Doctor orders.” 

“Yang!” Weiss adds with an icy tone. 

“What is it, ice queen? you're the...wait.” Yang stops herself and glances around. “Ruby?” Yang called. Panic setting in quickly. Weiss stands and looks around. 

“Ruby?!” She somehow sounded as panicked as Yang. “Ruby?” At that moment Ruby pushes up from some ruble that fell. Walking towards the team. 

“Ruby, are you okay?” Yang asked. Ruby glances down, not wanting to say a word. Slowly moving her arm out of hiding to show the group. 

“Sorry guys, I wasn’t fast enough.” There across Ruby’s arm was a large red swollen mark. 

A bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you liked this chapter.   
> What's going to happen next?!?!   
> If I have made any mistakes, feel free to say. I wish to improve and that would help me greatly. Thanks.


End file.
